


Monster Family (Monster Roommate AU)

by clown_bait



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), Child's Play/Chucky (Movies), Dracula - Bram Stoker, IT (1990), IT (2017), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual, Dorks in Love, Drug Use, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Giant Spiders, Horror, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clown_bait/pseuds/clown_bait
Summary: The family is growing and the eater of worlds and children is going to be a father. Pennywise tries to balance being a good mate and his vicious and cruel nature. Leech learns what it means the queen of Derry, and everyone in town has to deal with the side effects of eldritch hormones.





	1. Baby Bumps and Family Reunions

 

The young woman cried as the clown stalked closer, its face feral and hollow as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. “Poor poor little rabbit, seeking shelter from the cold in the wolf’s den.” he sang as horrible black claws tore through his gloves. “Do you know what I am little rabbit? I am your hunter, I am the eater of worlds, I am the one who will make you float!” he snarled stomping his foot down in a mock lunge at her then began cackling to himself. The woman leapt back with a scream then began to run through the halls searching for a place to hide the monster stood at the end of every hallway grinning. 

 

“Try the closet” he'd suggest only for her to open the door to some gruesome awful scene of her tormentor eviscerating her loved ones. She scampered up the stairs and ripped open another door coming across a decently decorated bedroom there was even a brand new guitar sitting in the corner. The woman slammed the door behind her dragging over a bookshelf to fashion a barricade. She then dashed behind the bed, its sheets looking like a tiger had been sleeping on them or something worse. She didn't care about the state of the blankets though and wrapped them around her shoulders sobbing as quietly as she could. A small voice she knew and took comfort in during the last few months called her name. “Auntie?” it said. 

 

The woman shakily peered over the edge of the bed. “Auntie! He's coming!” her 4 year old nephew shouted. “T-tommy? Tommy is that you what are you doing here!” she called out to him  in disbelief he was alive. “Come to me hurry we need to hide! Tommy come to auntie!” 

 

The boy stood with tears in his eyes “I'm scared.” the closet creaked open directly behind the child. “Im scared auntie, I can't move!” the little boy cried again as a pair of eyes lit up behind him. The woman looked further over the edge of the bed. The child was missing a leg. The woman let out a horrified sob.

 

A pair of white gloves emerged from the dark and wrapped around the boys shoulders. “He’s got me!” Tommy shouted “HE’S GOT ME! HE’SGOTMEHE’SGOTMEHE’SGOTMEHE’SGOTME!” then in a jingle of bells he was yanked into the dark. His aunt shrieked “TOMMY!” But only heard the horrible cries and screams of the boy, followed by crunches and a laugh. A horrible, shrill laugh.

 

The clown came into view now the imaginary blood of her nephew stained his ruffles. “Time to float.” he rasped out with a grin. There was never any Tommy. His claws grew long and sharp and his teeth extended in his gums eyes rolled back like a shark. This was the grand finale of her tormentor’s little show. Then there was a voice from downstairs. Salvation. 

 

“Hey Snuggles! I’m home get down here!”

 

The clown’s face returned to normal and its eyes were wide. The girl could have sworn there was a redness in the monster’s cheeks.

 

“Pennywise I’m serious you need to fucking see this!”

 

The beast groaned then snarled a bit. “PEACHY I’M WORKING! DON’T CALL ME THAT IN FRONT OF THE FOOD” He yelled down. 

 

“PLEASE HELP ME!!” the woman screamed

 

“Are you in  _ my _ room!? Penny what the fuck!” the newcomer said from behind the door and tried to open it. “Unlock this door right now asshole!”

 

“What part of I'm working do you not understand!” the clown grumbled. 

 

“Its  _ my  _ fucking room Pen!”

 

“It’s  _ my _ house!”

 

“ _ Our _ house.”

 

“In  _ my _ town!”

 

“ _ Our _ town.”

 

“Just because you're my mate doesn't mean you're entitled to my stuff” The creature snarled.

 

“I pay for all the modern upgrades and the wifi, open the fucking door Pen. I gotta show you something anyway.”

 

“For the last time we are not painting the nest purple.”

 

“Pen the door NOW.” the voice snapped and the woman let out a wail in one last desperate attempt.

 

“PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE HELP ME!”

 

“Earth women.” the clown grumbled and telekinetically moved the dresser back to its place while placing a hand on his screaming victim’s throat to silence her. The door swung open and a new girl walked in the room un-doing her black apron and tossing it without much of a care onto the bed barely acknowledging the scene before her. 

 

“I am fucking drained from today.” she moaned as she began to remove her shirt.

 

“Really? You're undressing right now in front of my victim?” 

 

“Wow are you complaining about me taking my clothes off? You really are hangry. Look its not like she's gonna be around much longer anyway.” the clown’s mate rolled her eyes as she peeled off the rest of the garment revealing a small swell in her abdomen.

 

“P-p-please n-no.” the woman sputtered realizing this new person was definitely not on her side

 

“I was trying to cultivate fear Peachy, your stripping is killing the mood.” Pennywise grumbled and casually opened a drawer with his free hand pulling out a ball gag he seemed way too familiar with. His captive squirmed and shrieked in his grasp as he began fit it onto her face.

 

“I dunno Pen the stretch marks on my tits are pretty terrifying. Speaking of,” the new creature snapped off her bra and tossed it onto the killer clown’s head with perfect aim. “God! That feels so much better! They've been sore all day.” as she pulled her wig off she turned back to her mate “By the way save me some leftovers will you? I haven't had anything today.” her lover scowled at the last bit as she tossed the rest of her uniform into a pile of clothes carelessly laying by her bedside.

  
  


Pennywise glanced up with mild interest and huffed “You should be eating more.” the creature grumbled a bit to himself about her health as he tightened the strap muffling another wail from the woman he had pinned to his lover’s bedroom floor. With a snap of his fingers several disembodied children’s hands violently rose up from the cracks in the floorboards and held her in iron-like grips. 

 

“And you shouldn’t use my toys to shut your food up. I hope you plan on washing that I don't want to taste human spit later.” the clown’s mate fired back turning around shamelessly, her bare chest baring scars of both pleasure and horrific pain. “Come over here real quick and I’ll let you get back to work, I just want you to see this.” she called to him and the impossibly tall monster rose to his feet. In a few short strides he was towering over his lover looking absolutely menacing to one who was not familiar with the nature of their relationship. “What?” he spat his eyes rimmed red with hunger and annoyance. 

 

“Feel.” his mate fearlessly grinned and took his gnarled claw in her hand pressing it against her slightly bulging stomach. The clown’s eyes changed color again blue began to flood and soothe the burning flames. “I'm starting to show more! Looks like they're the human equivalent of 4 months in.” she said with a smile “I thought you'd like to see.” 

 

The creature said nothing aside from a soft clicking purr that began to rattle out of his throat as he once again dropped to his knees and nuzzled her belly making soft trills to his offspring. “They're growing!” Pennywise mumbled excitedly “Strong like their father,” he paused his ministrations and glanced up “Like their mother.” he grinned into her skin licking the bump that seemed to glow and flash like a contained lightning storm. Leech ran her fingers through her mate’s hair smiling as he planted more soft marks of affection on their growing offspring “You can be deceptively sweet you know that?” she hummed. The clown stood and pressed a final kiss to his mate’s lips. “You should eat.” he purred against her. “Who's cooking dinner?” Leech nipped at him lightly the bones in her hands cracked and elongated into claws that tugged at his cotton candy textured hair. “Let me feed them, they need fear.” her mate pulled back gently his tenderness masking the sinister task he was gleefully about to partake in. “Look at you being all domestic, FYI I’ve been craving kidneys and spinal fluid.” his mate grinned while smoothing out her clown’s ruffles. “Try not to get anything on the sheets yeah?” she called after him as he turned to his captive in the corner. The woman began to sob and thrash against her restraints.

 

“Now, now, now where were we? Oh! I remember!” Pennywise’s face began to split open and rows and rows of fangs broke through the friendly smile “Time to float.” 

  
  
  


—————————-

 

Pennywise picked his teeth with shattered bone as his beloved Leech dozed peacefully on top of him. He insisted on staying while she napped, trying to cover up his clingy behavior by telling her he needed to protect her. Which was a lie of course, his seed had turned her from and aggressive storm of sharp objects to an unstable pointy hurricane. Part of him was beginning to worry she might actually be able to take him on. He made a note to keep a closer eye on her just in case. The killer clown let out a wide yawn and gently flicked at his lover’s large ear. Now that his hunger had been stated perhaps he could afford to nap for a little while, he thought to himself watching the sleeping vampire twitch when his fidgeting got a bit too rough. He scooted himself down and rested his chin atop his lover’s bald head purring softly as she shifted against his ruff. Pennywise felt his eyes drift shut lazily as his essence wandered beyond where his physical form anchored him. He began creeping through the shadows of Derry, silently observing anything that caught his amusement. When he was out of hibernation he never truly dreamed, it was more like a haunting and only those who knew what to look for were aware of his presence. He watched his housemate’s cook meals, his neighbors bicker over a bloodstain and then he drifted to his favorite places to stalk. The park, the ice cream parlor, places he could find his favorite prey blissfully unaware of the hunter picking out his new quarry. He set his sights on a toddler playing with some toy animals on a blanket under the watchful eye of his parents. The clown’s tongue darted out to catch some of the drool on his wet lips as he viewed the defenseless little thing spit and giggle. Not that he could actually feed on it thanks to this accursed diet, but he could watch. What did Leechy call it? Food porn!  _ Yes! _ He'd watch an imagine how those plump little limbs would melt deliciously on his tongue. Nothing wrong with a little fantasy and veal was a personal favorite of his, so hard to come by these days. Pennywise silently observed the little morsel stand and waddle over to the waiting hands of his father, a toy lion was gripped tightly in his soft chubby hand. The boy held it high in the air and shouted “RAAH” as loudly as he could in an attempt to frighten his parent who jumped back in mock surprise. A little game started between the two, the father scooping his little one up with a silly roar as the mother laughed. The eldritch abomination watched with a glint in his eye, until suddenly his fantasy dinner had a little ruffled collar of his own and the creature laughing and growling back at the little clown in his arms bore a very familiar painted face. The absurd irony of his situation hit him like a truck. Could he ever actually be like  _ that _ ? He was the cold apex predator not some…. _ clown _ …. maybe people were right maybe he was going soft. He shook himself from the thought and quickly made a mental note to gobble up the toddler as soon as his own brood was born. There, compromises. Another victory for Pennywise. The clown moved through the park with new confidence, settling on his favorite shoulder atop the giant Paul Bunyan statue that towered over the field. As he got comfortable he felt a pull in his chest from deep in his deadlights.  _ Probably the damn turtle laughing at me once again. _ He thought, but then he felt the pull once more and it felt urgent as if someone was calling his name from the Macroverse. “I will not answer you reptile.” he snarled whatever his brother had to say it was probably stupid and conceited. Then he felt a full yank that had been laced with a familiar ferocity and suddenly Pennywise remembered he wasn't the only one of his species any more. The clown mentally cursed himself as his form dissipated home. Talk about stupid and conceited.

  
  


————————————-

  
  


Leech felt herself fade into existence to a place that she was definitely not creative enough to dream up. All around her was some kind of neon space reminding her of those nature documentaries about the deep sea. Even her body felt like it was underwater, her oversized pajama shirt swirled and bobbed in some sort of cosmic tide. Was that lady she ate on acid? This felt too vivid to be an acid trip, ayahuasca it had to be ayahuasca. “Penny if you can hear me right now don't let me leave the room I think I'm high.” she called out hoping that this was the case. Her body began to warm like someone had placed a heating pad under her shirt and she lifted it to find her swollen stomach glowing with the lights that seemed to dance around her. This has got to be the weirdest trip she's ever had. As Leech swam around what she had decided to call “raver space” something humongous began to rise from below her “OH GOD BAD TRIP! BAD TRIP! PEN?! PEN THROW ME IN SOME COLD WATER OR SOMETHING!” she shouted and tried to swim away from the massive thing ascending from the depths. she felt like she was barely able to move as she flailed like some kind of force was holding her in place. Suddenly another person bumped into her and Leech began to panic whirling around till she had grabbed the stranger by their shirt and could get a good look at them. Her eyes were completely feral and hollow while long fangs extended out through her gums. The man in her claws yelled back and began to thrash in an attempt to get away from the horrible monster that had just grabbed him. The two eventually stopped their scuffle when they recognized the other.

 

“M-Mr. Hanlon?” Leech stuttered.

 

“Lucy Smith?“

 

“What the fuck are you doing in my drug trip?……Are you my spirit guide?”

 

Mike didn't say anything and yelled over her shoulder to the massive thing behind them. “Did you bring her here?!” 

 

Leech blinked and turned around facing the enormous turtle shell and the two glowing eyes that peered out from within. 

 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT” She shouted and felt her stomach heat up again. “Spirit Librarian why is there a turtle?” 

 

The turtle rumbled as if about to speak only to be interrupted.

 

“Why is everything glow-ey?”

 

“I-I dont-“ the librarian stuttered and Leech gripped his shirt again.

 

“How the fuck do I get home and away from the giant ass turtle?” 

 

The turtle bellowed cutting off the frantic vampire’s rambling  _ “Hello dear sister. I am Maturin.” _

 

Leech froze “what?”

 

_ “We have not met yet, allow me to add my congratulations to you and your mate.” _

 

“Did the giant turtle hallucination just call me sister?”

 

_ “I believe we are the equivalent of in-laws yes? now please sister, I do not have much time-“ _

 

“Hold up you see a ring on this finger? Pen and I aren't married.”

 

“Pretty sure cosmic space gods don't care about that.” Mike tried to add.

 

_ “I must tell you how to defea-“ _

 

“Well even if he is my in-law I'm 60% sure this is a drug related hallucination. Which before you judge me I did not take intentionally! It was probably that lady I ate.”

 

_ “This is not a-“ _

 

“And I'm pretty sure my kids are fine cause they're half god.”

 

_ “How does my brother even tolerate five minutes of your presence.” _ Maturin sighed and retreated further into his shell. Wires finally connected in Leech’s head and she swam up to the guardian.

 

“Wait…..WAIT HE HAS A FUCKING BROTHER?”

 

_ “Is she always like this?” _ the turtle asked the human.

 

“Yeah this is pretty standard.”

 

“HE HAS A MOTHERFUCKING BROTHER?!!”

 

_ “Lucy smith will you please listen” _

 

“NO I WILL NOT AND THAT’S LEECH TO YOU MICHELANGELO”

 

“Did you just call what is essentially god a ninja turtle?” Mike turned to ask her.

 

“Eh, I call Pennywise Snuggles almost daily.”

 

“Please never tell me how it got that nickname.”

 

_ “I do not want to do this but I will temporarily disable both your vocal chords.”  _ the cosmic giant interrupted them glaring at the pair.

 

“Wait what did I do?” Mike shouted back at him.

 

_ “You're enabling her.” _

 

“She wont stop instigating!” The librarian tried to defend himself as Leech floated around frantically realizing this isn't a drug trip and Penny had a lot of explaining to do.

  
  


“PENNYWISE! WHERE EVER YOU ARE WE NEED TO FUCKING TALK!!!” Leech roared into the endless galaxy of swirling neon.

 

“I suppose now is a good time to try to ask her to join us?” Mike asked watching the scene. 

 

_ “After meeting her I'm starting to suspect she's not as dangerous as we assumed.” _

 

“PENNY YOU GET YOUR RUFFLED ASS INTO THIS NEON BULLSHIT DIMENSION RIGHT FUCKING NOW”

 

“At least she's stopped assuming she's been drugged.” Mike rolled his eyes. The atmosphere around him grew static as if reality was being pulled apart like a door being ripped open.

 

_ “You may find it best to be near me human when my brother arrives and do try not to look at him. He is not happy.” _

 

The air felt like it was being shredded in two as a massive horrible spider like beast began to materialize amongst a swirl of lights. When it finally formed it released a deafening roar that rattled the turtle in its shell and made both Mike and Leech double over holding their ears. The creature skittered up to it’s mate its top half twisting into a more familiar shape as one of its legs plucked the enraged vampire up into its cold grasp. 

 

“DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY DIMENSIONS I JUST TRAVELED TO FIND YOU?” Pennywise shrieked at her so furious that spit flew out of his fang filled mouth and floated around in space. 

 

“I don't really care! Explain  _ that _ !” she spat back at him pointing to the turtle shell.

 

“SIX DIMENSIONS PEACHY!  _ SIX! _ I GOT ATTACKED BY SEVERAL TYPES OF MONSTROSITIES THAT YOUR FEEBLE EARTH BRAIN COULDN’T EVEN COMPREHEND!”

 

“Are you done fucking whining?”

 

“NO I AM NOT! WHY of all places are you HERE with my brother?!”

 

“Look its not like I wanted to be here!”

 

_ “I called your offspring to bring her brother.”  _ Maturin calmly replied.

 

“YOU DID WHAT?”

 

_ “I wished to meet them.” _

 

Pennywise turned back to his mate and raised her high into the air so he could be eye to eye with his children. “ALL OF YOU ARE GROUNDED!” 

 

“You can't ground them they're not even born Pen.” his mate huffed and tried to adjust herself in his grasp.

 

“That includes you!” 

 

“I'm your mate jackass I can't control where they take me!”

 

_ “Brother,”  _ Maturin attempted once again to get a word in.

 

“NO I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY TO YOU! I AM FIGHTING WITH MY SPOUSE DO NOT INTERRUPT!”

 

“Yeah about that Pen, explain this whole brother thing you so conveniently decided not to tell me about. You promised no more secrets when it comes to family members and this looks like a pretty big secret you've been keeping.”

 

“It's not a secret if you never asked about it.”

 

“What the hell kind of cheap answer is that!”

 

The massive turtle turned to Mike  _ “I’d like to apologize on behalf of my family’s behavior.” _

 

“To be honest it's not the first time I’ve seen them argue.” Mike sighed. He could be finding out the secret to destroying IT right now instead he was trapped listening to an eldritch family squabble.

 

“I’ve just about had it up to here with you and your fucking temper tantrum!” The vampire hissed bones beginning to crack in her body as her rage built.

 

“OH you think this is a temper tantrum Peachy? I WILL SHOW YOU A TEMPER TANTRUM!” Pennywise bellowed as he watched a familiar glow boil into his mate’s eyes. 

 

“Let's go then fucko the dancing shit head!” Leech shrieked and transformed her horrible scream echoed through the empty universe.

 

_ “Oh he's going to do that again.”  _ Maturin sighed.

 

“What again?” Mike asked but was forced to turn away.

 

The clown’s body twisted back into the spider roaring and snapping at the pale spindly flurry of claws that bit and swiped at his many limbs. Leech hit him hard across the face causing the monstrous arachnid to hiss and shriek back at her in rage. Blood floated up from the long scratch marks near is mandibles and its legs worked frantically to hold the enraged creature in place. When it finally caught her IT opened its mandibles wide, lights beginning to rise in its throat delivering its final blow. The vampire’s eyes flashed its own lights back at IT screeching and slamming her arm into the creatures fang filled open maw. IT closed it jaws shut in reflex taken aback slightly at the fact that for the first time something was jumping into its mouth. Leech hissed in pain and bit back into the one of its limbs holding each other in a standoff. 

 

“Does this count as domestic violence?” Mike asked the turtle who said nothing in reply but for the first time in a long time began to emerge from his shell. An old leaf shaped head with droopy skin flaps resembling whiskers rose into the light and when it opened its enormous mouth entire galaxies spilled out. Maturin let out an earth shattering roar that stopped the warring monsters dead in their tracks. 

 

_ “THAT IS ENOUGH!” _

 

Leech released her lover’s limb and went limp in ITs grasp, her offsprings deadlights faded away to their dormant state. The nosferatu quickly came to and shook her head as the top half of Pennywise finished forming keeping the rear and legs of the spider on his back. “You bit me!” he snarled at her

 

“You bit me first!” she snapped at him 

 

“Because you shoved your entire arm into my mouth!” 

 

_ “I SAID THAT IS ENOUGH” _ the turtle bellowed  _ “You should know better than to behave this way brother. AND YOU.”  _ Maturin turned to Leech.  _ “In all my centuries I have never bore witness to a more wretched and vile being aside from him.” _

 

Pennywise remained silent as the vampire folded her arms over her chest “Yeah well you're old and boring. I take back the Michelangelo comment you're definitely more Donatello.”

 

“To be honest I’d say more Leonardo.” Mike chimed in. 

 

“He's  mostly Master Splinter but Splinter isn't a turtle. What do you think Pen?………Penny?”

 

Pennywise was frozen in shock and could feel the pulsing of his deadlights hammer in his chest like a heartbeat.  _ That was hot. _ After an awkward silence Leech opened her mouth to speak but the clown yanked her to him, furiously beginning to kiss her. Leech shoved him off her  confused but Penny pulled her back to him churring and bumping his head against her’s. “You… angered him.” he growled into her struggling with his words and feelings. “And that turns you on?” Leech laughed and began stroking the back of her panting monster’s hair. Clearly the fight was over.

 

“Immensely.”

 

The vampire rolled her eyes “I love you and I'm still not sorry I bit you.” she said with a smirk and kissed him once more. “Do it again.” he rumbled in response and wrapped all of his insectile limbs around her like a cage.

 

“Question. What would happen if I threw up right now?” Mike turned to the turtle trying not to look at the scene behind him.

 

_ “Please do not do that, I have no way of disposing astral vomit.” _  Maturin groaned retreating into his shell. 

 

“Then can I leave because the awkward in this… um reality… just went from a ten to an eleven billion.”

 

_ “To be perfectly honest I was going to remove them myself as well” _ the turtle replied as he began to drift the entrance of his shell out of view.

 

“Hey does your spider form have a dick?” the two overheard from the tangle of monstrous limbs.

 

“It can~”

 

The glowing eyes in the shell grew wide and a galaxy leaked down the side like a small waterfall.

 

_ “PLEASE LEAVE.” _ the terrapin god shouted and sent the entire group back to their realm far far away from him. He wanted to see if there was hope for his nieces and nephews but judging on their parents Maturin was pretty sure it would take a miracle for a suitable replacement guardian to be born from that batch. As his sister-in law would so elegantly put it, Everything was fucked.

  
  
  



	2. Mike Hanlon Nearly Quits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike gets some visitors at work. Our main couple gets experimental in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I went there. Hope yall are ok with spiders.

 

The Derry library was finally quiet and calm on a snowy lazy sunday afternoon. The busy morning browsers had finally begun to dwindle as they stopped in to stock up on a new mystery series then ducked back out into the cold with their entertainment for the upcoming snow storm. Mike Hanlon the head librarian decided he could take it easy for the rest of today, no one was going to show up in this weather. The remainder of the day was going to be nice and relaxing…..it was until  _ they _ showed up. 

 

“No! I am not doing this today.” the librarian groaned as an unusually tall man took several long strides to the non-ficiton section. He knew who the devilishly handsome stranger was the second he came in, the give away being in the way his baggy eyes drifted different directions and how his large delicate hands whipped the frozen beads of what was probably….hopefully drool from his plump lips. 

 

“You are not welcome here we have a deal!” Mike chased after the disguise after being completely ignored by IT. It began tracing its fingers on the spines of books uncaring that the lighthouse keeper of The Losers Club was about to throw the biggest hardcover he could find at it. The creature finally turned to his greatest enemy when Mike found the courage to yank on his pea coat and it snapped the biology book in its hands shut causing Mike to jump out of his skin. Robert Grey grinned that disturbing wall eyed grin of his. “Hiya Mikey!”

 

“Leave.” the librarian growled 

 

“Without my books? That’s not good business don't cha think?” he said as he leaned down to Mike’s level. 

 

“What could  _ you _ possibly want to find in a book?” 

 

The disguised clown frowned and his cool steel eyes began to spark with amber. “I’m here for research Sheep Boy, remember our deal now. No phone calls, no dead kiddos.”

 

“I hope you’ve been sticking to it monster.” Mike spat 

 

“Unfortunately I have.” the creature snarled and stood back up to tower over his enemy. “The things I do for family.” he muttered under his breath. “Now! About my research,”

 

“What makes you think I’m going to help _ you _ ?” the librarian crossed his arms over his chest. 

 

“I have given you more time to solve your little riddle have I not? I also must note that I happen to be a card carrying member of this library and last I checked it is your job to  _ serve _ me yes?” The clown grinned and pulled an ancient piece of paper from his coat the name “Pennywise” scribbled on the dotted line in red child-like writing. 

 

“I’m starting to think you don’t actually need any help at all.” Mike glared at the beast he was sure now that Pennywise’s agenda was to just humiliate him further. 

 

The clown’s threatening posture relaxed and he let out a laugh. “Oh Mikey! While I do greatly enjoy causing you embarrassment I am genuine in my request. There is knowledge I seek that I do not have the time to observe on my own.”

 

“Which is?”

 

“Reproduction.”

 

“Nope.” Mike turned on his heel to leave.

 

“I don’t need help with the part you are thinking of, I am very skilled at mating!” the creature called after him.

 

“NOPE!”

 

Mike tried to make it to his office. He really tried, but was stopped by an extremely pale pregnant girl blocking the front of the door. A cheshire grin grew on her lips and Mike could see the enormous buck tooth front fangs she hid in her mouth. “Hey there Hanlon! Came to do some reading.” she grinned and removed her hood revealing a poorly dyed wig underneath. Color drained from Mike’s face. The clown was bad but the clown and his mate? He might as well set the library on fire.

 

“Need to borrow some books on spiders and What to Expect When You're Expecting do a girl a favor and point me in the right direction?”

 

“For the last time I will not help either of you.” the librarian growled.

 

“Wait who else is here?!” Leech’s ears perked up from under her wig, her face lit up when she saw Robert from across the room.

 

“WUFFLES!” the vampire shouted and shoved past Mike who got several looks from the elderly volunteers for not silencing the new obnoxiously loud visitor.

 

“Peachy pie?!” Robert grinned wide and extended his arms. “You changed your hair!” he said excitedly as he scooped her up and spun her around. 

 

“This is a library!” Mike tried to shout over them but clearly the monsters didn't care. 

 

“How are you feeling my love, better?”

 

“Yeah they've calmed down in there. Came by to pick up some reading material.” Leech placed her hands on her bump running her fingers gently over her babies. Robert got on his knees purring and cooing at his young.

 

“Are you giving your mother trouble my little ones?”

 

“Of course they are, they take after you.”

 

Robert growled affectionately at her and rose back up tilting his mate’s chin upwards to press a quick kiss to her lips. “I like the new color.”

 

“Doing rose for Valentines Day.”

 

“Ah yes, the holiday you won't stop reminding me about.”

 

“Cause you'll probably forget it.”

 

“Will not!”

 

“This is a library!” Mike shouted louder.

 

“Yeah it is Mikey so be quiet and bring me a book on spider anatomy.” Leech waved the poor librarian away as she plucked a medical book off the shelf and tugged on her mate’s scarf to bring him with her to a table. The pair sat down on opposite ends grinning up at one another every now and then. After a moment of reprieve from their chatter Leech once again resumed talking loudly across the table “So Ruffles what cha’ reading?” 

 

“I'm more curious about what you're reading darling.  _ Spider anatomy _ ?”

 

“I want to know what I’m dealing with in here.”

 

“How coincidental. So do I.”  the disguised clown crossed his leg over the other and tapped the spine of his book on parenting. Mike slammed a book on their table labeled  _ Spiders of the World  _ interrupting the conversation. “I hope they're the kind that eat their parents after they're born.”

 

Robert stuck a long tongue out from behind a set of fangs as the librarian glared.

 

“Hey Bob you think I’ll lay eggs?” Leech interrupted the exchange and Mike tried to hold back the urge to throw up in his mouth as he evacuated the area.

 

“Most likely.” Robert cooly replied.

 

“I'm amazed that doesnt even phase you. How big?”

 

Robert shrugged and licked his finger obnoxiously to turn the page creating a spot of drool on the paper. 

 

“Please don't damage the volumes!” Mike called out 

 

“Please don't interrupt my reading  _ librarian _ !” the eldritch snapped back making a defiant mocking face before soaking his finger with drool again. After another brief moment of quiet reading Leech flicked a pencil over at her mate’s head then waved sheepishly when he glared up at her.

 

“Hey! Tell me if this does anything for you.” she said as she began to rapidly tap the pads of her fingers on the books next to her. The disguised Pennywise paused his reading and glanced upward at the sound and Leech grinned making the tap again. A low curious chitter vibrated out of the creature’s throat as his eyes became a radioactive yellow. “Am I turning you on big guy?” Leech wiggled her eyebrows at him seductively. “Says here spiders drum on things to attract mates.” she tapped again louder and faster this time and Mike popped his head out from behind a shelf ready to throw them out, supernatural super beings be damned. With no warning the eldritch stood and floated up onto the table walking across it in a few short strides much to Mike Hanlon’s absolute horror. The creature hopped off with a thud nearly straddling his mate’s legs and leaned down over her as his arms trapped her shoulders to the chair. 

 

“Faster.” he commanded. Leech blinked a few times then tapped on the book in her lap. 

 

“FASTER.” fangs split out of the side of his face and a pair of spider limbs erupted from his back. Every person in the library merely glanced up as if all he had done was spill some water. Every person except a sweating mortified head librarian. 

 

A dark blush of ichor formed on the nosferatu’s cheeks when she saw the hot and bothered beast practically panting above her. She began to tap again but was cut short when she found Penny’s lips crashing into her’s letting out a frantic clicking as he shoved his tongue into her mouth. Another set of arachnid limbs shot out of him to anchor him in place and the first set drummed furiously on the table as he kissed her.

 

“Breed with me.” he hissed out voice almost unrecognizable.

 

“I already did Ruffles.” Leech mumbled into his hot kisses. The creature growled and put his hands on her swollen stomach pressing his lips to her with more urgency as his tapping resumed nearly breaking the table.

 

“Again then...more...breed with me.” he was almost demanding it at this point. Leech couldn't help but twist a set of talons into her mate’s coat pulling him tighter to her. Before he could act Robert Grey found himself suddenly freezing and damp as Mike bravely wielded a fire extinguisher hosing him down once more when his radioactive red and yellow eyes snapped up at him. 

 

“OUT! GET OUT! RIGHT NOW!” the librarian shouted preparing to spray again. The eldritch growled and hissed fangs extending through his gums. “I will do it again and you know I have more of these!” Mike warned them and Leech let out a loud “FUCK!” as she tried to wipe the chemicals off her jacket. Claws splintered into the chair behind her and Leech quickly snapped her fingers in her mate’s face to get his attention.

 

“HEY! Calm down Pen holy shit! You made a promise not to kill him remember?” The eldritch’s fangs receded back into its jaws “Come on grab your books you horny bastard it's not like we don't live together or anything.” The vampire stood up not wanting to be sprayed again and tried to calm her beloved horror shoving her book bag into his chest. “You can take me to the circus cart just don't flip out in public sheesh.” 

 

An eldritch whine spilled out of the creature’s lips as he hoisted his mate to her feet. “Hey Hanlon I’m keeping the spider book if that's cool.” Leech grinned as her arms slipped around her monster’s slender waist.

 

“Its not.”

 

“Cool. Alright abracadabra!”

 

“Must you shout that every time I teleport us?”

 

“Let me have my fun and I’ll let you have your’s. Abracafuckingdabra.” 

 

The creature hissed in annoyance but his massive hand still enveloped around hers cradling his mate to his body. His golden eyes flicked up as he clicked and churred at her his stare piercing into Mike with a look of mischief. Static fizzled in the air and the pair were gone along with several unchecked books. Mike sighed and began to wonder if supernatural security sensors were a thing.

 

\----------------

 

They reappeared in a room that was not the circus cart and Leech found her eyes darting around the dark space. If it wasn't for her night vision she'd be completely blind in the tunnel yet she still found herself collecting sticky webbing on her jacket anyway. 

 

“Pen where the hell are we?” she asked him who's shape had already shifted into a familiar clown. 

 

“Nest!” he grinned down at her with pride. It was like she was in a tunnel of soft sticky webbing that reminded her of spinning cotton candy before it was wrapped around a cone. It smelled sweet and made the ground feel like a giant suspended hammock made of silk Leech pulled away from her clown to touch the walls noticing the web covered ground outside of the soft cocoon was a bit firmer. He had made a nursery for them.

 

“Do you like it?” her clown bounced excitedly in the soft silk bed. 

“Is this what you do while I’m at work all day?” she turned to him and smiled “And here I was going to suggest you get a hobby” Leech ducked back into the funnel and flopped into the webbing that caressed her like an extremely soft bounce house. Her mate crashed beside her causing Leech to bounce up with his weight. The vampire couldn't help the chuckle that spilled from her lips and Pennywise grinned wide pushing on the webbing to bounce her more. “PENNY STOP!” she laughed and squirmed her way over to him till she was in his arms. “Its gonna need some pillows so I can lay upright.” she said leaning up “How did you make all this?” 

 

“Do you really want to know darling?”

 

“It came from your ass didn't it”

 

“Spinnerettes”

 

“Which are located on your ass”

 

“I warned you.”

 

“Speaking of, weird request, but can you make me something to prop myself up with? Back is starting to hurt.”

 

“I brought you here to mate with you darling.”

 

“No shit sherlock, but I'd like to be comfortable during.”

 

Pennywise stood up and grumbled to himself letting his form grow and melt away with his back to her. The giant spider that stood in his place adjusted its legs as it stood delicately in its web tunnel then it arched its abdomen forward a pair of legs beginning to knit and shape what Leech assumed to be silk. She decided she wanted to watch and moved around to the front of the enormous arachnid who hissed and turned away. 

 

“Oh come on Pen it's not like we haven't done weird shit in front of each other before, it's just knitting with your ass thread sheesh.”

 

The spider hissed and churred.

 

“Yeah yeah spinnerettes I got it. Come here let me see what you're doing” she tugged on the spider's leg who reluctantly let her turn IT. She could see the large ball of silk in its pedipalps as it worked and spun it like a white ball of cotton candy. Leech couldn't help but rest her head on the metatarsus she was holding onto gently stroking her hand up and down the arachnids limb kissing it softly. The great spider turned its head cocking it a bit to the side in its quick robotic way of moving. IT’s mate smiled up at it and kissed it again this time more deeply with soft tapping on its exoskeleton. “Have I ever told you how impressive you are underneath the paint?” Leech grinned into the hard skin of its leg. “I bet I could ride you.” IT stopped its weaving and looked down at her in silence. “I meant on your back perv.” Leech rolled her eyes and shoved ITs leg, the creature hissed in response. “Oh come on Pen what’s the point of dating a giant spider god if you don't get to ride around it every now and then especially when you're having its demon spawn. You owe me a ride.” IT made another annoyed sound before swiftly lifting its mate into the air with a hooked claw at the end of one of IT’s legs. Leech squirmed a bit in IT’s grasp until the large silk pillow was thrust into her arms. It was way bigger than she thought it'd be, in fact a large dog would be pretty comfortable using it as a bed. She was carefully set down much to her surprise at how gentle IT could be with her, deciding to settle in on her new giant cotton ball while she watched IT fuss with the web ceiling of their nest. After a long awkward silence Leech sighed and removed her bra from under her shirt flinging it at the giant creature. “Will you stop your fussing and come here already sheesh Pen. It looks fine.”

 

The giant spider looked down at its mate its mandibles clicking and fluttering. “How do I cuddle you in this form?” 

 

The giant arachnid slowly moved over her and lowered itself almost mechanically until its head rested atop her swollen baby bump. Leech grinned and traced it's fangs and mandibles. The spider twitched violently until its top half became the clown who leaned into her touch. “Are you satisfied now?” he purred through hazy yellow eyes.

 

“I think so.” she mumbled pushing her hands into his hair as he made his way up her body. Penny continued his insectile churring and clicking against her neck and ear. When she didn't respond to his usual noises of arousal he pulled back hovering above her breathing in her emotions through her scent. Sensing she wasn't satisfied the clown cocked an eyebrow.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Turn back.”

 

The clown blinked in surprise and Leech sat back up removing her shirt. 

 

“The spider is the closest to your true form right? I want you as you really are.” 

 

“Are you sure you know what you are asking darling?”

 

“Has it ever bothered me before?” she smiled pulling him to her and kissing him softly. “I want you Pen, I don't care what form you're in.” 

 

Pennywise rumbled out a curious growl returning to her neck clicking and purring. He dragged his tongue along her flesh until soft lips became sharp fangs and mandibles. Leech opened her eyes in a daze and the spider scraped ITs fangs over her cheek. She expected the familiar feeling of teeth sinking into her flesh and her body flinched instinctively but what came instead was gentle pressure. IT was being incredibly careful with her being so big and deadly. She felt the smaller set of front limbs trace over her swollen belly carefully hooking onto her belt loops and begin to tug. IT’s mandibles fluttered against her face in ITs version of a kiss which Leech returned as best she could drumming her fingers on ITs carapace. She felt the entire creature shudder and groan the noise muffled thankfully by the silk cocoon they were in. IT hovered over her predatory and hungry beginning to grow impatient with her pants tugging with more force.

 

“Let me get it before you tear them off Pen-” Leech began reaching to remove her jeans she was cut off by a terrifyingly loud hiss causing her to gasp and pull away. The scent of fear flooded the creatures senses the noise IT made could almost be described as a moan. IT lunged forward at her a pair of legs pinned her arms above her head working silk to tie them together. IT churred with arousal as it brought IT’s fangs back in close front legs tapping furiously causing the whole chamber to shake. With a harsh yank her pants were torn from her body and Leech opened her mouth to protest but was cut off when IT hoisted her into the air. “Pennywise! What are you- HEY!” Leech shouted at her mate who was already far too gone in IT’s own fantasies at this point. She was cut off again when her spider was now upside down and spinning sticky silk to fasten her to the ceiling. Leech blinked then smiled nervously “Bondage? Looks like I'm not the only one who's put some thought into this huh Pen?” she smirked and waved her ass in her restraints. The spider below her moved back above her body angling IT’s self into a comfortable position. Leech continued her bratty chatter until something large and slimy slid to rest on her backside. “Th-thats new.” She stuttered with large eyes the giant arachnid let out a laugh like chitter bringing its fangs back near her neck while it's small front limbs poked and rubbed her swollen breasts. She felt her spider's longer legs rubbing her belly as it rocked its abdomen back and forth grinding its alien member against her ass cheeks. Huge slimy globs of drool spilled over her shoulders and against her cheek each time IT turned its head to affectionately click and churr in her ear. The small vampire returned IT’s affection as best she could kissing and running her tongue over its fangs and mandibles in soft kitten licks. IT was being incredibly gentle for what it was, IT had to be, everything about IT was for death not love. She felt her spider's grip on her tighten a bit and she let out a hiss when its slick member rubbed against her folds lubricating her as much as IT could before beginning to press at her entrance. Leech cried out as the thing between her legs began to fill her it wasn't a tentacle and it was much bigger than she thought it'd be. IT began to drum its front legs on the wall as it growled and churred pushing its thick appendage into her until she couldn't take any more of it. The spider at her back went still, letting her adjust to IT as its member stretched her inner walls. She felt a spill of hot liquid on her back and felt her monster cooing in her ear checking on IT’s mate and tenderly rubbing its brood within her. “I-Im okay Pen.” She panted and the creature above her gave her a test pump, Leech moaned loud in response. 

 

She could hear her mate making an insectile laughing noise above her clearly very pleased with itself before thrusting into her again beginning a slow rhythm. “OH myyYYy my g-gOD PEnny!” Leech shuddered out as she tried her best to fuck him back. She didn't know what to expect when she thought of trying this but at this point fucking IT was definitely something she planned on trying again. The spider at her back hissed and purred making its “love growl” to her as the bumps and ridges of its slick organ rubbed at her insides, careful not to disturb the clutch of eggs already growing within her. She felt IT grip her body tighter and something leaked from her tit as it pressed harder at her breasts. Involuntary cries of pleasure escaped her lips as IT rocked itself in and out of her dripping cunt. Her mate picked up the pace, mouthing the back of her neck gently and scraping ITs fangs into her skin just enough to prick it. She could feel IT’s venom in her fresh wounds giving her not pain but unexpected pleasure. Her skin feeling sensitive and tingly to the massive arachnid's touch on her breasts and swollen belly which IT still stroked with reverence. She was able to come out of her high just enough to hear the sounds her lover was making above her roaring and gurgling out some dead language as it fucked her pussy with less carefulness than before. Her ears pricked up when she heard a familiar word escape its mandibles. “LeeEecHiiE.” IT tried to purr her name over and over as hot liquid venom filled drool dripping off the back of her neck and shoulders. “Yes Pen fuck take me!” She growled out encouragement to IT knowing how much it loved praise “Take your little slut, don't hold back Pen please!” she heard IT roar in pleasure at that humping into her like it was a race. Leech came with a shuddering cry her mate still fucking her and pulling another from her body shortly after. Leech's long vampiric tongue lolled out of her mouth as her body took more of her monster's rutting and she barely registered it when her restraints were suddenly cut. IT flipped her around to her back setting her on the pillow it had made for her earlier before going back to chasing it's own release. She could feel its mandibles at her throat scraping her skin with more potent aphrodisiac venom. The amount of overstimulation she was receiving was reaching an uncomfortable level and the vampire began to beg for the massive spider's cum. IT roared loud once again drumming its front legs so hard IT shook the entire sewer. Suddenly it bit down on her shoulder and leech felt a gush of liquid fill her abused pussy followed by something solid and squishy filling her hole to the point of bursting. She came a final time as her mate released inside her milking what she knew now to be its ovipositor with her slick walls. IT pulled out violently and finished on her body ping pong ball sized eggs and cum bathing her as she shuddered and spasmed. 

 

The vampire could only lay there in the sticky mess as leftover eggs leaked from her stretched hole and onto the web hammock she lay in. Moving wasn't an option at the moment no matter how weird or gross the situation was. She knew something was coming from her nipples but looking required too much energy. Her spider's mandibles fluttered gently over her skin first at her belly cooing at her young assuring that they were alright then against her cheek until fang were replaced by a giant's soft red lips. Pennywise in his giant form, began to lick her clean his tongue covering half her body. She could feel his large thumb gently rubbing her forehead and his lips pressing against her body every now and then with massive kisses.

 

“Holy shit Pen.” Leech finally panted out and her whole body vibrated with his giggle. 

 

“Are you alright little one?” He purred as he shrunk down.

 

“Am I still alive?” 

 

“Very much so darling. You did so well for me.” He cooed as he settled beside her pressing his hand on her belly as he purred against her ear. Leech found the strength to turn and press her lips to his smiling into the kiss. “I fucking love you.” She giggled and bumped her head against his. 

 

“And I you sweet thing.”

 

After a long quiet moment Leech finally decided to look down and assess herself and yelped when she saw her tits covered in red human blood. “OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK? WHY IS IT RED?!?!! THAT IS NOT MILK!” Pennywise seemed a bit startled by the sudden shouting and bolted up in surprise sniffing her and groaning at the false alarm. 

 

“You are fine Peachy.”

 

“MY TITS ARE BLEEDING A COLOR THEY DON'T NORMALLY BLEED!”

 

“You need to feed our young somehow dear.”

 

“So I'm stockpiling blood instead of milk?!”

 

Penny growled and placed a hand over his growing young. “Everything is alright.”

 

“This whole pregnancy is terrifying I hope you know that.”

 

“I'm very aware.” The clown rolled his eyes and changed the subject tapping gently on her rounded stomach. “They will be vulnerable their first month this place will be soft and safe.”

 

“How do you know” leech turned to him finally calmed down. Pennywise grinned smugly at her and tapped his bulbous forehead.

 

“Instinct” 

 

“Something I lack. Its gonna be hard for me to take care of them I'm not...the most maternal person. I hope you know that.” Leech sighed her hand joining her mate's over their babies.

 

“Peachy pie.” He purred and rubbed his cheekbone into her “We will learn together.” Leech laughed at the thought.

 

“I can't wait to see you of all people try to interact with a baby in a way that doesn't end in eating it.”

 

“I'm sure you will get endless amusement.” The clown rolled his eyes.

 

The vampire beamed and kissed her monster's cheek nuzzling him obnoxiously. “I sure will!”

 

Her clown sighed in annoyance and turned into her “Rest my love. I will bring you something to eat.”

 

“AB blood type please!” She grinned and kissed the creature on the nose. 

 

Pennywise huffed but a small smile tugged at his lips and he returned her affection before standing and leaving their nursery. “Sleep well darling.” He purred before disappearing into the darkness.

  
  



	3. Clown Alarm Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise helps his lady wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of the fandom coming back to life here's some smut for yall. HAPPY TRAILER DAY THIS THURSDAY!
> 
> SLEEP SEX WARNING! Its consensual for sure (tall boi is a mind reader and he wouldnt do it if she wasnt into this sort of thing)

The haunted halls of 29 Neibolt ST echoed with life on a rainy afternoon in early March. Deep snoring threatened to awaken its inhabitants who had endured the loud noise for weeks now. Luckily, no one would dare speak out against it fearing their slumbering roommate's dreadful significant other. 

 

Leech lay on her back with her swollen belly too big to sit in any other position. Her limbs sprawled haphazardly over her bed and her blanket kicked down to her knees from being too hot despite her cold lifeless flesh. She was sleeping longer and harder with each day, like the very life force was being sucked out of her usually energetic body. Her mate crept into her room as he routinely did chuckling at the sight of her. His eyes trailed down from her twitching face to her exposed shoulder down the valley of her breasts covered by an over sized band tee that scrunched back over her baby bump and panties. He lingered on his offspring beaming with pride with how swollen they made her, feeling the need to touch her once again and coo at his young. The bed dipped with the clown's weight but his sleeping mate did not stir or flinch still in deep slumber. Pennywise purred her name in her ear pressing his nose into her pale lifeless flesh and softly kissed her bald head attempting to rouse her gently, his right arm still in repair from what happened the last time he agreed to act as her alarm. Despite his efforts, Leech however remained sleeping. “Wake up Leechie Peachy!” He hissed against her skin being extremely gentle as he tried to nip at her ear. He couldn't help himself as his hand greedily explored down her body pushing her shirt up higher to give him access to her breasts. “Darling you asked me to take you to work.” he purred as his thumb idly swirled over her pierced nipple. Leech only twitched in her sleep “If you insist on sleeping in I will wake you up  _ my way _ .” He threatened, his hand leaving her breast and slithering down her side to stroke her swollen belly. A deep purr began in the eldritch's throat and he felt a warm thrumming answer him in return. “Hello little ones!” he whispered and tapped his fingers over his brood. His lips pressed against his mate's cheek and he rumbled again sliding his hand further down. “My way it is then stubborn thing.” He smirked to himself as his hand slid between her thighs. She felt soft and cool to his touch his fingers danced dangerously close to her panties which made the clown drool more with excitement. He brushed the soft fabric with his gloved digits carefully cupping her and tracing the clothed slit. “I wonder darling, if touching you will make you dream of me.” He purred ass Leech's slumbered breathing became notably heavier the more her mate traced her folds. His fingers pressed into her slit, the soft fabric of her panties creating friction against her clit. Leech's breath shuddered in her sleep her peaceful expression changing with arousal. Pennywise churred with pride still pushing and rubbing the damp fabric as he watched his mate begin to respond. The clown's cock strained and squirmed in his pantaloons but as a predator he knew to be patient. He pushed her legs open wider and moved her panties aside the sweet smell of her pussy flooded his senses causing a spill of drool to fall from his lips. Leech turned her head suddenly facing him her parted lips so close to his own. He hovered over her as his fingers probed, her breathing hitched as he pushed into her moist slit carefully moving them up and down in her slick juices. He could almost taste her lips she was so close to him and he had to stifle a groan of his own when she softly whimpered in her sleep. He carefully slipped a finger into her opening and Leech responded with a soft gasp causing Penny to stop his probing. The clown waited a moment then moved himself down between her thighs resuming his slow rhythm in and out of her. His tongue slithered out of his mouth tasting her clit and Leech whimpered again softly mumbling his name in her sleep. Penny chuckled into her pussy sliding another finger into her and dragging them against her slick walls. He couldn't help but stroke himself as he touched her the sight of her spread open like this dreaming of him being too much of a temptation. His fingers gently pulled out of her replacing the hand on his cock rubbing her juices on himself while his lips closed over her. He sucked at her clit rolling his tongue over it as she turned again in her sleep. It wouldn't be long before she woke up and Pennywise moved once again to position his tendril at her entrance. The tip was thin this time so he could slide into her without her stirring yet he still groaned with satisfaction as his head pushed inside. Leech made a noise in her sleep again squirming a bit and coming-to as more of Penny's cock filled her. “Mph Penny….” she groaned, moving her arm over her head. The clown cooed at her placing his hand over her own. “Wakey wakey my love!” he purred and chuckled darkly to himself as he sent his hips forward. Leech whimpered again and squeezed his hand. “More.” She groaned squirming to get comfortable. “No good morning for me?” Her clown teased and thrust forward. A loud moan escaped the vampire's lips. “Come on Peachy Pie tell your clown good morning like a good girl.” He growled and roughly bucked again. Leech's lips curled into a mischievous smile fully awake. “No.” her clown growled and brought his fangs close pushing himself as deep as Leech's body would allow “What was that dear?” the vampire's eyes cracked open “No.” She purred defiantly and ground her hips in a circular motion. Penny snarled and roughly grabbed her throat with gnarled claws in warning. “Be nice or you're in for a rude awakening.” he hissed as his talons dragged down her collar to her breast. “If I'm good will it get you to move more?” 

 

“Oh? The little slut wants a rougher fuck hmmm? Earn it.”

 

Leech sighed and smiled warmly up at her mate pulling him onto her lips “Good morning Pennywise.” She purred as she tried fucking him herself. 

 

“Good morning my needy whore.” he growled back satisfied with her submission. He rewarded her with a deep thrust to begin his steady rhythm. A deep breathy growl like giggle rattled from the clown's throat as he fucked his mate which she returned with moans and whimpers of her own. “Such a good little cunt I have to fuck. So tight, so creamy.” He snarled and picked up his pace “I can feel you squeezing me. You like it when I wake you up with my cock don’t you?” 

 

The small vampire below him shivered and grabbed her swollen breasts which bounced with the clown's harsh rutting. “Mmmm fuck Pen it's so good…” she mumbled and Pennywise grinned wickedly. 

 

“Look at you, so full with my young….My queen... My mate. Mmmph minnnee.” he purred through his fangs getting lost chasing his own pleasure.  It didn't take long for his dirty talk to change into a broken record of possessive grunts and groans. Occasionally her name was woven in between the “mines” that he babbled while his cock pistoned in and out of her body. Leech could feel the build of her own release coming her legs shook and jerked around him telling her mate she was close. He shifted his cock inside her hitting that sweet spot that made her see stars till her whole body twisted and shuddered in his grasp. He felt her pussy practically sucking the life out of him with how tight she was gripping him and his own white hot release followed quickly with a final loud snarl of pleasure. 

 

He sat sheathed inside her panting deep powerful breaths that washed over Leech's sweaty skin in waves. Her hand gingerly reached for him but he pulled out of her and toppled to the side before contact could be made. Pennywise snarled and curled around her kissing her with the same gentleness he had exhibited earlier. “I'm never gonna buy another alarm clock again.” The vampire growled against his lips earning her a sinister and prideful chuckle. “What time is it anyway Pen?” the clown grunted and telekineticly flicked her phone over in her direction from her nightstand. “ITS 5?!” Leech shouted bolting upwards. Pennywise moaned and flopped to his back. “Pen! You were supposed to wake me up cause I wasn't hearing my alarm! I'm supposed to be at work right now!” She shouted and the clown felt her presence leave the bed in a rush. “You're late all the time anyway.” He grumbled and sprawled out on her mattress. “Today's not the day to be fucking late!” She called down the hall. The clown rolled his eyes over the trivial mortal problems and settled on fiddling with her phone still trying to figure out how to use it. “I'm asking for maternity leave today and you know Drayton Sawyer is not gonna take his only bartender leaving early well.” the clown flicked his eye over to her as she struggled to put on her uniform. “He has no choice but to bend to your wishes love I will see to that.”

 

“Pen I appreciate the power flex but it's not your business.”

 

“The health of my offspring is very much my business dear.”

 

“Let me try on my own first at least.”

 

The God of fear squinted then responded with a short grunt. 

 

“Alright how do I look? Professional?” Leech turned around styling her wig a bit and trying to pull her shirt over her stomach more.

 

“Your clothes are ill-fitting remove them and lay with me instead.”

 

“Nice try Needywise you'll get me to yourself later if today goes well.” 

 

Penny frowned and paced over to her. “I'm not needy.” He snarled.

 

“Says the guy who literally fucked me awake and wont let me leave.”

 

“I'm  _ not _ needy.” he growled again hugging his mate close to his warm body. 

 

Leech felt reality fizzle and shift around her before she had time to respond she was standing on the wet sidewalk outside of Sawyers.

 

“If you are unsuccessful I will be in the basement.” The eldritch sighed into her fake hair. 

 

“Why the basement?”

 

“I have business”

 

The vampire narrowed her eyes at him. “Business? You? What are you not telling me.”

 

Her clown rolled his own eyes which had began to change to something more human. “Nothing you'd be mad about.” he replied in the voice of Robert Gray.

 

“I don't like what I'm hearing but I'm already extremely late.” his mate sighed and pulled him down for a quick kiss. “I love you don't get me in trouble.” 

 

“When have I ever done that?” He called after her.

 

“Literally twenty minutes ago Pen!” She yelled back to him. A cocky smile grew on Robert's lips and with a few strides he caught up to her as the door began to shut. Robert pushed past the seemingly empty dining area straight back to the kitchen. He snarled slightly when he heard Drayton Sawyer shout at his queen for being late but he really did have business to deal with first. 

 

Robert slipped behind the kitchen doors greeting his housemate and the largest Sawyer brother Bubba. “My large friend!” He grinned “I believe you have something for me?” The giant set down his butchers knife and beamed. “PEN-NEE!”  

 

The disguised eldritch nodded in greeting “how many do you have?” 

 

The giant held up two sausage sized fingers. And led his friend to a door who grinned wide. “You are doing me a great service.” He purred and shut the door behind him shrouding himself in darkness as his eyes began to glow. 

 

\-------------

 

Leech paced the length of the bar nervously with her hand over her stomach. She could always chop more limes anything to get out of the talk she was about to have. When she first announced her pregnancy she was greeted with less congratulations and more of a lecture from her entrepreneurial boss. “Another case of sex screwin me over!” he rambled.  _ Fuckin fantastic one more stress to add to the list _ . She had thought. His reaction was pretty predictable Drayton wasn't exactly the most progressive person and always put business first. What she didn't predict was the pain she'd feel inside her whenever she even felt a sliver of anxiety. Which she was feeling now, nearly doubling over and spitting up a small bit of black goo into the trash can under the bar. She groaned as she hoisted her self up and what made matters worse was she could see her coworker sauntering over from his prep station. Chop top began scratching the metal plate under his wig as he usually did, and Leech tried to ignore him assuming he was on his way to make some snide comment about morning sickness. The sick vampire didn't have time to sneer at him before feeling the need to retch again. 

 

“Oooh whee! Look at you lil mamacita you look like you drank swamp water!”

 

“Chop Top if you don't shut up I'm going to rip out that plate in your head and shove it up your dickhole.” the vampire hissed.

 

“Holeeey shit balls you're in a mood today! Those demon babies got you all kinds of temperamental! Wonder which one they get it from heheh!”

 

“I hope you know I daydream about removing your limbs” Leech wheezed and began to cough up ichor again.

 

“Aren't ya goin on leave soon? Drayton sure ain't happy about that no sir. You should have seen em he doesnt know what hes gonna do.” The cannibal continued to blabber and lean over the bar as Leech wiped her mouth clean. “Say you wouldn't have any idea why the stocks been low would ya? Not sneaking any meals for the little sprouts?”

 

“Are you accusing me of stealing meat?” Leech growled and rose to her feet.

 

“Just saying we should have more with what we’re catching!” 

 

“Fantastic. I fucking hate today.” The vampire groaned and left the front having had enough of her co-worker's chatter. 

 

When she walked past the open door to the eldest Sawyer brother's office, she paused and took a deep breath readying herself for the shit show to come. Her knuckles tapped on the door as she stepped in uninvited “Hey Drayton I'm thinking about taking my leave soon like today if that's possible. It's getting harder to work and I really need to be focused on minimizing stress-” Leech paused her rambling when her boss didn't even look up from his clipboard. “Did- did you hear me at all?”

 

“Oh I heard you girl. Taking off early on me.”

 

The silence that washed over the room was deafening despite the noisy sounds of the bar. 

 

“I mean you have to give me leave…”

 

“Technically you're still a missing person and under the table. I don't  _ have _ to give you anything.”

 

“I-”

 

The pair were locked in a stare down. Leech couldn't lose her job and she couldn't hide behind Pennywise no matter how easy it would be, she had too much stubborn pride to resort to that. So she turned heel and passed through the kitchen leaving the conversation at a stalemate.  _ Regroup re-think attack again you can do this Leech. _ She thought to herself as she heard the gruff cough come from her boss behind the partially closed door. Her eyes darted to the hidden basement door and back to the office. “Fuck….Who am I kidding I need help.”

  
  


The clown pushed down harder on the struggling mans throat as his girlfriend screamed hanging from the meat hook nearby. “You fear this little one, being alone in this dark place. Your terror will taste the sweetest of all after I finish with him. I can already smell you ripe with it.” He purred and twisted his boot. Pennywise stepped forward leaving the youth hogtied on the floor and approached the girl. “But perhaps I should start with you instead sweet thing, my hunger cannot wait much longer for your beloved to float…..this diet… makes me a bit more mmm..feral..” he hissed in her ear taking a bit of her blood on his finger tip and licking it clean. “Time to float” he snarled as his eyes rolled back and jaws extended snapping shut over the woman's face shaking violently as his deadlights fed on her fear tainted blood. Pennywise churred with delight and tore the woman from the hook beginning to feast on her flesh to the screams of her boyfriend until nothing could be heard other than the snapping of bones and tissue.

 

“Don't say anything.” Came a voice accompanied by the slamming open of a door. “All you need to know is it went badly.” Leech closed the gap before the eldritch could even acknowledge her presence. Cold lips pressed onto his gore stained mouth. “And I need you.” she mumbled smearing her face with blood in the process “I can't do this and I need you.”

 

The clown stood there blinking one hand still holding a limb as the bodies below him bobbed in an invisible current. “No I don't want to hear any  _ I told you so’s _ or anything about me giving in, just come up there with me and be intimidating or whatever.”

 

“You're mad.” Penny calmly stated placing two massive hands on her hips.

 

“No shit sherlock I'm mad! Does he not see me puking every time I feel minor stress? I work a fucking bar  _ and _ underground murder operation I’m stressed all the time!”

 

“That is not why you are mad darling.” the clown chuckled to himself and Leech squinted.

 

“Elaborate.”

 

“You are upset because your pride is wounded I can smell it on you sweet thing.”

 

“What are you a shrink now?”

 

“I eat emotions Peachy.”

 

“Ok so I failed. I'm embarrassed I'm the god damn damsel in distress hiding behind my big scary man is that what you want to hear? Just go do it for me like you wanted to already.”

 

“I will not.” he paused and tipped her chin upward. “You my dear, will try again.”

 

“Pen I don't think that's gon-”

 

“You are my queen and you will take what you feel you rightfully deserve, you are more than capable of doing this.”

 

Leech stared at her mate a bit taken aback at what he had said as he cleaned his gloves with long feline licks “All right...can I ask one question?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“What's with the bodies?”

 

The clown smiled a wicked smile while placing a finger to his lips. “Cheat day.” He leaned forward and winked. 

 

“I thought I told you not to get me in any more trouble.” Leech groaned realizing that it had be her own mate thieving meat from the cellar. 

 

“Our dear Leatherface has been kind enough to sneak me a few meals here and there darling, just until I can feed on my regular quarry again. I promise you will see no trouble for it.” He paused his fluffing of himself and studied his mate’s worried face and growing nausea. “Now then, Chin up shoulders back my love, confidence!” Her clown straightened her posture his thumb lingered on her cheek as he held her chin. “There’s my stubborn girl.” 

 

“Pen I dont think I can-”

 

“Do you trust me sweet thing?”

 

“....Sometimes.”

 

“When I say you will be successful I mean it. Now go!” he pushed her to the steps and Leech turned back to grin at him.

 

“You're getting better at pep talks.”

 

The clown beamed with pride and nuzzled the side of her head before sending her on her way.

 

\----

 

The door to the back office flew open as the vampire Leech marched in doing her best to look intimidating despite her small size. “I'm here to negotiate.” She growled with new confidence, her boss looked unimpressed.

 

“Smells more like one of your famous temper tantrums to me.”

 

“You will give me my leave with PTO I deserve it.”

 

“Or what bloodsucker?”

 

Leech growled and dug her claws into the wood desk causing more of an annoyance than an intimidation. Drayton sneered back at her prepared to let her have it until his eye caught a pair of horrifying glowing orbs in the window of the door. They illuminated their owners face and the blood stained teeth tearing the flesh from a human hand who's bloody finger then waggled back and forth theatrically.

 

“H-hidin behind your big scary boyfriend ain't gonna change my mind.” he stuttered slightly. 

 

“My what now?” Leech paused and turned to look behind her to see nothing out of the ordinary. “Pen?”

 

“Hiya Drayton.” As if on command a rustle of bells and the stench of death filled the suddenly heavy air. 

 

“You're not giving my mate trouble now are you?” Pennywise slowly and mechanically rotated his head. “Because it sounds to me like you don't have the health of my young in your best interest.”

 

“I never...said that…”

 

“Do you know what happened the last time someone made my Leechy Peachy upset?” Penny smiled wide buck teeth poking out stupidly from behind his lips. Never has a smile been so friendly and sinister all at once. The eldest Sawyer brother glanced over to the small confused vampire as Pennywise tenderly ran his hand over her baby bump while letting out a soft trill in his mate’s ear. “It reminded me of your chili.” He purred and turned to smile pointed teeth growing long in his gums. His hand left his young and Leech felt her eyes roll back into her head. A familiar warmth surged up her throat as her jaw began to stretch and dislocate revealing needle like teeth that illuminated behind the rising light.

 

“Oh? I think I made someone hungry!” Pennywise giggled and took a step away “Now remember only I can make them stop!” the clown smirked and snapped his fingers signaling his offspring to begin clicking and churring through their mother’s throat.

 

“ALRIGHT!” Drayton nearly screamed right as Leech's claws splintered the desk as she launched forward her screech made up of tens of shrieking voices. Pennywise expertly pulled the human out of the way of her attack tossing the left-over arm in her direction. He held the man back forcing him to watch the carnage for a few moments.

 

“Have we learned our place?” He growled darkly in Draton's ear snapping his fingers once again. Leech shook herself back to reality, blinking a few times at the gore covered bone in her talons. 

 

“En-enjoy your t-time off.” Her boss stuttered and he was released to the floor. 

 

“Now that wasn't so hard! Peachy Pie you're so persuasive!” Penny clapped and reached into the side of his puffy pantaloons as he strutted his way over to help his mate stand.

 

“Wait you have pockets? Since when do you have pockets?!” Leech asked as she straightened herself.

 

“Since always.” The clown rolled his eyes and pulled out a wallet.

 

“SINCE WHEN DO YOU HAVE A-” before she could finish a large hand covered her face.

 

“For the meal and the mess.” The clown growled tossing money carelessly on the table. 

 

“PEN WHAT THE-”

 

“Time to go.” He said again pushing his mate out the door.

 

“WHY-”

 

“TIME to go!” He growled with urgency till they were at the exit. 

 

“Where did you get a fucking wallet?!”

 

“From your boss' pocket hurry up.”

 

Leech stood and stared at him for a moment. “Unbelievable.” She shook her head and grabbed his waist. “I love you, you insane bastard.”

 

“I love me too.” The clown chuckled and poofed them away leaving only footprints and a very scared very upset Drayton Sawyer in the doorway. 

  
  
  


When they reappeared they were in his lair leech still held him as she looked up at him for a silent pause then burst out laughing. Pennywise’s cherry red smile spread wide across his face and he held his cackling vampire against him joining in on the hysterics. Their laughter eventually died down and leech stepped back still lightly holding his arms “you absolute mad man!” she shook her head in disbelief. “Told you you could do it Peachy.” Penny smirked with pride then scooped her up into his arms bridal style placing soft playful kisses on the side of her mouth as he carried her to his nest. “Now you're all mine” he purred. As they settled in the pile of pillows and stuffed animals the vampire cupped her monsters jaw in one hand and softly kissed his cheek. “I am lucky to have you as my best friend and mate. Thanks Penny.”

 

“Best friend?” The clown cocked his head to the side deep in thought. “Yes yes my best friend.” He smiled warmly against her. “I never considered having such a thing.”

 

“Wait are you admitting to genuinely enjoying being around me?” Leech teased him excitedly. 

 

“Don't let it go to your head.”

 

“Too late.” Leech grinned wide and poked his nose. She nuzzled him more then settled against her mate pulling out her phone while Pennywise shut his eyes to zone out probably turning his attention elsewhere around town. He was brought back with a few harsh pokes to the cheek and Pennywise grunted. “Wanna hang out with me tonight?” Leech grinned and poked him again. 

 

“Is that not what we are doing now?”

 

“I mean with me and the boys.”

 

“You realize I hate Krueger and the doll right?”

 

“Come on Pen you've never gone out with us”

 

The clown groaned in protest baring a fang in a lazy attempt to intimidate.

 

“When's the last time the boogeyman of Derry truly cut loose?”

 

“Since I’ve known  _ you _ ? Frequently.”

 

“Hiding in the sewer and having marathon sex doesn't count Pen. Come on Ruffles I want you to come have fun with me what else are you gonna do anyway?”

Pennywise glared and rolled over like a pouting child. “Enjoy my solitude.”

 

“Alright hear me out. You, sitting in a throne, drink in one hand, a very good looking vampire on your arm, and lording over everyone you've allowed to live here like a damn emperor god. I know you can't say no to that mister ego.” Leech hissed in his ear her voice husky and enticing. Her mate turned and lightly nudged her away only for the vampire to come back to kiss his pulse point and run her claws over his chest. An unamused golden eye rolled over in her direction. 

 

“This is what you truly wish of me?”

 

“Are you saying yes?”

 

“I will consider it.”

 

“Thats a yes.”

 

The clown groaned and his tense body relaxed in defeat causing him to be promptly rolled over and peppered with grateful kisses. He snarled half heartedly yet Leech still felt his hand snake around the small of her back to hold her closer. 


	4. LIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise gets LIT in an Applebees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not this chapter is semi based on personal experience. I'll let everyone decide what part that might be.

“Oh great she brought the ball and chain.” Freddy groaned as his friend walked through the doors of the only with a bar in town the three of them weren't banned from. Trailing behind her a very uncomfortable Robert Gray groaned in annoyance when he realized they were in a family restaurant. 

 

“Peachy there are children here!” he hissed in annoyance as the scent of delicious screaming baby assaulted his nose from the dining area. 

 

“If I can control my self in an arcade full of street fighter virgins you can handle being in an Applebees for a couple hours. Besides we can't go to any regular bars since we have to pass Chucky off as Freddy’s kid.”

 

Pennywise huffed in annoyance at the mention of his tenant. “Then we could do this at our own home. You cant even partake in this anyway.” he grumbled 

 

“Pen the point of going out is that it prevents me from getting stir crazy and doing something to piss you off again out of boredom. You better get used to atmospheres like this anyway with kids on the way.”

 

“I won't be bringing them to cesspits of noise and grease such as this.”

 

“Then you're sure in for a surprise Jingles havin’ kids is just traveling from one cesspit to another!” Chucky laughed in his booster seat while pouring another colorful mixed drink into his sippy cup.

 

“The fact that you've gone this far for entertainment is pathetic.” the eldritch spat as his tennant flipped him off. “Does your wife know you've started stooping so low as to play baby just to enjoy a night out?”

 

“Does your’s know you've been sniffin’ her panties while she’s at work like a creep?”

 

Leech deadpanned as she sat down “Hi Chuck I’m literally right here, also Pen that's gross.”

 

“Says the woman who fucked a spider.” Pennywise grunted as he tested one of the colorful drinks on the table.

 

Freddy groaned and took a deep drink “Aaaaand this is why we don't let you bring him.”

 

“Yeah Fred you're one to talk, pretty sure this whole Chris rebound thing you're going through has led to some weird rendezvous. The Bye-Bye Man comes to mind-” the vampire sneered and a clawed hand was shoved across her face.

 

“SHH don’t fucking say his name! Fuck now he’s gonna find me and ask why I haven’t called.” 

 

Leech continued to tease the dream demon as her disguised clown began his second "hurricane". At least the drinks were sweet and he was able to quell some of the hunger within him with the sugary alcoholic beverages. Leech glanced over at her mate noticing the nearly empty glass.

 

"Woah slow down there tiger I know you’re large but that's gonna hit you fast" 

 

"Peachy Pie I’m not human do not worry for me. Instead continue insulting Krueger I was enjoying that."

 

"You're my ride home you better be able to teleport while drunk."

 

"I’m fiiinneee"

 

"That response alone is suddenly filling me with so many regrets." she groaned.

 

"Lighten up Fangs they water the drinks down anyway." Freddy rolled his eyes and flagged down their waitress for another round of drinks. Robert let out a loud hiccup and giggled as Chucky silently observed with interest. Several moments later the eldritch began to sway slightly, barely hearing the conversation anymore and instead letting a literal wandering eye drift around the room hungrily resting on potential targets. 

 

"Jingles is drunk" Freddy nonchalantly grunted.

 

"Are you shitting me?" Leech growled and glanced over to her mate who seemed normal until he turned to her his cheek split open at the side revealing a fang filled maw underneath. 

 

"Yeess?" the eldritch attempted a suave look on his out of control face and tapped too many fingers over his chin as his hooded eyes drifted apart.

 

"Jesus fuck Pen control yourself."

 

"Im aaaaallways in control darling." He purred getting all the way into her personal space as drool fell from from his lips and onto her shirt.

 

"Oh my god its like owning a fucking mastiff with you sometimes." Leech groaned and playfully shoved him away despite his persistent growls and chitters against her skin. “Put the teeth away honey you're in public” 

 

“Get a damn room.” Chucky yelled and the eldritch's head snapped in his direction roaring horribly in annoyance. 

 

“Fangs uh he's really becoming a problem someone is gonna notice this.”

 

“Its weird that he got fucked up so fast, he only had two watered down drinks.” Chucky said as he studied the disguised clown. 

 

“You're right give me your water” Leech hastily grabbed the clear liquid in front of the dream demon and tipped it against her mate’s lips. Freddy moved to stop her but stopped when Robert Gray’s face opened unnaturally wide to dump the liquid down in one gulp.

 

“FANGS! That was pure vodka.” Freddy yelled.

 

“Why the FUCK do you have a cup full of vodka?”

 

“Why the fuck not?” he growled and popped a small chocolate into his mouth. The eldritch stopped his swaying and stitched his face back together the room becoming much more clear as his eyes aligned once more. 

 

“Who tried to poison me?” Robert groaned rubbing his temples completely sober. Freddy and Leech both stared at him dumbfounded. “HOW?!” they both shouted. Robert cocked an eyebrow.

 

“Belief.” he said simply and plucked a chocolate from Freddy's hand plopping it into his mouth. “I function on belief and imagination. I am serious about the poisoning which of you was it?”

 

“So what you're telling me is if I believe that apple juice could make you shitfaced it’ll happen.” Chucky smirked. 

 

Robert sighed in annoyance knowing his three companions well enough now that his question will never be answered. “In a way yes.”

 

“Don't even try it Chuck.” Leech snarled but stopped when she felt her mate’s hand on her shoulder.

 

“Tricks will not work he has to absolutely believe it will happen.”

 

Freddy finally spoke up waving a gloved hand to get their attention “Uh guys….What happens if I believed that there were some pretty interesting party drugs in that candy.”

 

The vampire and the eldritch both froze. 

 

“Please tell me you didn't.” Leech grabbed her friends stripped sweater

 

“I did.”

 

Chucky sighed and took a long sip of his drink “We’re gonna get banned from fucking Applebees.”

 

\--------------   
  


Pennywise had blinked and suddenly he was no longer at the restaurant. There was music that was loud and pulsing and sweaty bodies bumped into him from all sides. How did he get here? His limbs felt like jelly and he was holding some type of weird blue beverage. He took a large gulp of it to sooth the dryness in his throat and made his way back to the red lights that must be the bar. Despite being disoriented he did feel good, giggly even. He hadn't even realized his human disguise was part-way to “clown mode”, his face baring his trademark makeup, but he did notice that the other people around him were dancing he should probably as well. He needed to blend in after all. So he began to sway and move to the music leaping through the air dramatically like an acrobat. It felt like a full 27 years had passed as he performed but if he stopped the illusion would be ruined. Thus he had to keep dancing.  As he swayed and stumbled in euphoria he bumped into the first face he had recognized in this new location who nearly fell from the weight of the cross faded eldritch colliding with his spindly frame. “Holy shit Jingles there you are!” 

 

“Krueger!” the clown nearly shouted and pirouetted with the grace of a ballet dancer.

 

“Have you been drinking more?” 

 

“I found a pretty blue drink on a tray! Pretty and sweet!” 

 

“You're a riot Jingles.” the dream demon laughed “Who'd have thought you'd have it in you to steal drinks.”

 

More of the clown's human disguise melted and he giggled uncontrollably grabbing the dream demon into a back breaking hug. 

 

“Pennywise is glad to see you my friend yes he iss! I was so lost in this strange new place!”

 

“This is the cenobites nightclub idiot also put me down jesus!”

 

“Mmmm but you are warm and small!”

 

“Save it for your girlfriend bozo.” Freddy shoved his tall drugged companion back and straightened himself. 

 

“Peachy!? She's here?"

 

"Man you really are messed up. She's the one who dragged your ass here after you nearly mauled someone at Applebees. Said it was my fault and put me on babysitting duty."

 

The clown dramatically tapped his wet chin then grinned wide with an idea

"Krueger I wish to dance with my mate fetch her for me!" He growled puffing out his chest in a display of cockiness. 

 

"What do I look like your servant?"

 

"........are you not?"

 

"Fetch your own woman.” Freddy grunted and left deciding the nosferatu could deal with her beloved man child herself. 

 

\-------

Leech sat in a private room her housemate in a stolen booster seat beside her chains hung from the ceiling as a high stakes poker game took place below. The vampire ripped off her sunglasses in annoyance. 

"Seriously Pinhead turn some fucking lights on in here."

 

"You are the one insisting on wearing eye protection indoors."

 

"Its a bluffing tactic!" 

 

"Fangs no one actually wears sun glasses outside league games except for assholes like you and Krueger."

 

The nosferatu snarled and ripped her glasses off. "If I lose I'm blaming all of you."

 

"Learn to lie better trashpire. I fold." Chucky sat back in his booster seat taking a drag off a joint much to Leech's annoyance. 

 

"You've been folding a lot. Also Chuck, pregnant stop smoking."

 

"Fangs we're playing against a goat and a guy with no eyebrows. I don't think either of them has ever made an expression other than neutral in their immortal lives." The doll grumbled snuffing the joint out and putting it back in his front pocket. He turned to the growing bump under his friends shirt "Take note kids uncle Chucky is doing this for you now so you wont eat me later." 

 

Leech rolled her eyes at him "I raise."

 

"You have nothing left to bet idiot." The doll shouted and Pinhead smiled at his cloven hooved companion.

 

"Nothing physical."

 

The vampire cocked her eyebrow with interest a low purr formed in her throat "Are we raising the stakes?"

 

"Fangs, Jingles will kill me if-" the doll was cut off quickly by a cold pale hand to his mouth. 

 

"Quiet Chatty Cathy. Continue."

 

"I have a very lovely crock pot, stainless steel 4 different settings, no stick. All you have to wager is a simple IOU." The dark furred goat hissed into the air like a whisper.

 

"Why the hell would a vampire need a crock-"

 

"DEAL!" Leech slammed her fist on the table fangs gleaming in her wide smile. Chucky gasped like a fish in protest. The large black goat let out a horrible guttural hiss.

 

"Shake her hand hell priest and the game will continue."

 

"Sire I believe that crock-pot was the one you borrowed from me-"

 

"SHAKE HER HAND"

 

Leech grabbed Pinhead's hand before anything else could be said. "You have no idea how much blood pudding I'm going to make with that thing."

 

"Well this definitely won't come bite all of us in the ass later." Chucky sighed and slumped back in his booster seat.

\-------------

Pennywise felt amazing. Lights flashed all around him as people brushed against him from all sides. Normally this would repulse him but tonight touch felt good and the loud noise vibrated his form's bones making his muscles tingle. A woman touched his arm and his skin melted from the feeling. Why was he here again? Someone he was looking for, someone he actually liked. Then there she was, in her messy platinum wig bobbing in the ebb and flow of the dance floor. He felt his body tingle with excitement and he pushed other monstrous creatures out of his way to get to his precious queen. "Hiya gorgeous~" he purred his usual greeting to her and pulled her to him kissing her deeply. He felt like the most romantic suave person in the room and Leech felt amazing against him. Her lips were warm and soft she smelled of fresh flowers sending tingles up his spine. Then the moment was broken when a voice that definitely was not his mate's came out of her mouth and the intoxicated Pennywise realized the person he just passionately kissed was not the mother of his children. He realized it a second time when an icy cold claw pulled him back and broke his cherry red nose.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think he might be in trouble.


	5. Mistakes were made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise Fucks up big time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protip: Dont let the clown drink.

Pennywise stumbled back and howled in pain as leech stomped forward grabbing the other woman with a horrible shriek that could shatter glass. “Get you face off my clown bitch!” she hissed rearing a clawed hand behind her in striking position. The woman in question threw a pouch that burst into black smoke against the vampires face and trotted off leaving the couple to sort out the mistake. 

 

"Who hit me?!" The eldritch snarled and swayed. 

 

"I did you idiot!"

 

The clown groaned "Too many Peachies foul poison playing tricks."

 

"There's just one of me here jackass." The vampire spat and grabbed her mate by the ruff causing him to stumble. 

 

"Hey Fangs when you get a minute we have good news and bad news!" Freddy called out to his friends and the vampires skeletal face hissed at him in warning. 

 

"Oopssss?" The eldritch choked out trying to smile despite the claws now digging into his neck ruff.

 

"Yeah fucking oops! This is a big fuckin oops Pen!"

 

"L-love y-you?" 

 

Leech's eye twitched before releasing him. The clown was still very cross faded and beating the deadlights out of him wouldn't really accomplish much at this point.

 

"I'm not happy." She huffed as she dragged him to a booth and away from the staring eyes of her fellow fiends. 

 

"Mistkate." He snarled and fixed his ruff. "I made a mistake."

 

"You also owe me a crockpot." Leech mumbled as she carefully sat down hand on their trilling offspring who enjoyed the thrum of the bass from the speakers around them.

 

"Actually I won that back for ya! You lost the first round though." Freddy called to her holding up the coveted cookware. "You owe me big Fangs this thing is nice!"

 

“And now I owe the devil a favor fantastic.”

 

Pennywise's eyes went wide as he stared at her bump. "Peachy you're pregnant?!"

 

The vampire turned to her two companions "You let him drink more while I was playing didn't you."

 

"Hey he was just grabbing any colorful drink he saw! You try controlling a 6 foot murder machine like that"

 

"Did I...did I do this?" The clown chittered leaning over her stomach and poking it. 

 

"Congrats again baby daddy." The vampire sighed and slumped back in her booth. 

 

Pennywise swayed and stumbled a bit the room swam when he remembered all the events from the past few months. Then he stopped and turned to throw up into an ice bucket containing a very nice champagne bottle.

 

"JINGLES!" Chucky and Freddy shouted at once.

 

The clown made a face of disgust his long black tongue rolling out of his mouth. Before anyone could stop him he grabbed the bottle and chugged it down wiping his chin. The trio stared in disbelief. 

 

"So did everyone believe that time?" Leech asked quietly. To which she got two nods. "Fuck."

 

"IS THIS A JOKE?" Someone shouted upon receiving the bucket of clown sick. 

 

"Shit give me him." Leech hissed.

 

The vampire grabbed her dizzy mate and searched for his pantaloons for his pockets the clown made a husky growl groping at her rear. 

 

"Oh! Well look at you tasty little treat what cha lookin for in ol Pennywise's pants hmm?"

 

"That wallet you perv, we need to pay off that champagne before I get banned from here….again."

 

"Suree it's not something else?" The drunk eldritch growled and groped her breast causing it to leak a bit. Leech snarled and swatted his hand causing the clown to actually yelp in pain.

 

"Uhh Fangs your tit is bleeding." Chucky winced at the dark patch of red on her shirt.

 

"Yeah it does that now." She growled and tossed her friends her boss' wallet.

 

"That’s….not normal?"

 

The vampire rolled her eyes and grabbed her clown's cheeks causing a spittle of drool to fall from his mouth as she turned his head. "Yeah dont expect normal when this is the father." 

 

"Meee?" The clown giggled and grinned from ear to ear then hiccuped violently giggling some more. 

 

It was hard to be furious with him when he genuinely didn't even know where he was and was a bouncing mess. Leech sighed to herself wishing she could be giggling with him. At least it would help her block out the image of the love of her life kissing some random witch out of her mind. Leech slumped back and rested her wrist on her forehead.

 

"Krueger move we're gonna take care of that ruined bottle service." Chucky nodded at his undead companion 

 

"I just sat down I'm not movin for shit."

 

The doll growled and slapped the back of his head. "Move you idiot." He mumbled out through gritted teeth gesturing to their emotionally drained friend.

 

"What?"

 

"My god you're clueless give the chick and her moron some space." The doll kicked his companion till they were out of the booth "You get ten minutes Jingles. Fix it."

 

The clown blinked in confusion then turned to his mate noticing the very uncomfortable gap between them. "Peachy? Are you still mad?"

 

"What do you think?"

 

Pennywise giggled and slowly leaned past the gap letting gravity pull his massive head down till it bumped with hers. He then chuckled wildly with his big buck teeth sticking out over his lips. It was frankly adorable but Leech could still smell the woman he'd mistaken for her on his skin and she scowled instead. 

 

"You're verry pretty! Pretty eyes, pretty skin, big pretty ears hehe!"

 

"That's not gonna work"

 

The clown slumped to the side dramatically and leech shifted her glare to the side refusing to look at him. Pennywise was relentless in his pursuit ever the hunter he was not giving up. His finger slowly inched toward her poking her nose and making a honking sound when he did. His vampire hissed and snapped at him in response. He snarled back at her and limply swatted in her direction falling forward over the table and growling in frustration. Leech finally found herself smiling at that. Her mate is a complete mess when drunk but he was definitely her mess. "Mmph" he groaned and twisted his spine so he was now facing the ceiling. 

 

"Pen what are you doing?"

 

"Trying to get to you." He growled continuing to tie himself in knots until he felt a cool hand on his cheek. The clown stopped his fighting and melted to her touch that soothed his skin that was warm with drink.

 

"You're a full on disaster." Leech sighed and kissed his forehead. The clown instantly unfolded and shook then stared at her with a wide victorious grin on his face. 

 

"You still have to make it up to me." The vampire crossed her arms over her chest but was quickly grabbed by her mate and hastily pulled from her seat. 

 

"Pennywise where the hell are you taking-" Leech began to scold him but his grip was strong and the crowd of people on the dance floor was large. Somewhere in the mess of lumbering masked killers she no longer felt the warm soft glove on her wrist. Great she had lost her idiot again. The small vampire shoved her way through the other towering members of the crowd looking for a tuft of fiery hair that rose above the sea of gray and rot. A warm gentle hand touched her shoulder and a strangers raspy deep voice calmly asked her "You alright little lady? Not the best place to be lost." She turned to the unfamiliar person he reminded her a bit of a middle aged Johnny Cash with peppered gray hair and crystal blue eyes. "Well that's quite a cargo you're carrying miss why don't you come sit down." 

 

"Im actually looking for my uh baby daddy. He had a bit too much and tried to dance with me until we got separated." Leech sighed and eyed the stranger wearily as he sat down. "I haven’t seen you here before who are you? Demon? Witch?"

 

The man chuckled and sipped a half full beer. "Just an old blues man here to visit a very old friend."

 

"..I...I should find my idiot."

 

"Sweetheart you put too much stress on that bun in your oven have a seat an' tell me what that boy looks like. I'll drag him back here by his ear."

 

Leech narrowed her eyes "You sure about that? He's the boogie man of Derry."

 

"You don’t say? So the critter has a heart after all! Who knew!" The man laughed "How did a pretty thing like you end up with a nasty bug like that?" 

 

“He can be charming if he wants to.” The vampire chided as she cautiously sat down. It did feel better to be off her feet. Her body was strong but carrying eldritch half breeds take a lot out of a girl even an undead one. "Alright this is a bit better. Gotta love my shitty friends for ditching me." 

 

"Don't expect the company here to look out for you." The man chuckled "I take it a little lady like you ain't that type either."

 

"Yeah I'm post deceased." Leech smiled removed her wig and pointed to her ears "Nosferatu. You?"

 

"Like I said just an old sinner passin through."

 

"Fair enough." Leech sighed and glanced to her left at the beaten guitar case "There a guitar in here?" 

 

"What kinda blues man would I be if there weren't?"

 

"I just started playing again myself." She smiled "Not any good yet but I can do a bit of Zeppelin."

 

The man smiled and took another sip of his beer "So tell me darlin bout that nasty bug of your’s."

 

"Well truth be told I’m mad at him...he accidentally kissed another woman with the same hairstyle as me." 

 

"Haha! Can't say I haven't been there myself! Has he ever drank? I admit I don't know much about him other than the whispers."

 

"It’s mostly my fault. I’d say we’re even now anyway." Leech smiled "I broke his nose."

 

They both laughed at that. 

 

"FANGS!" 

 

Leech's ears perked up at the sound of Chucky's voice then turned to the stranger. "That’s uh my friend I think I need to go."

 

"Go on darlin set things right with your nasty bug, he'll come around. I gotta set up cross the street soon anyway." The stranger patted his guitar case and raised his beer. "You take good care of yourself and them little ones."

 

Leech slowly got up and began to walk into the crowd looking back to wave but the man was gone. A sudden hand on her wrist startled her and Freddy found his throat in Leech's claws. 

 

"JESUS FANGS ITS ME! Also who the fuck was that? Never mind, we uh probably should get out of here Jingles stole a designer lamp."

 

".....Why?"

 

"No idea.Think he's proposed to it three times now."

 

"I'm not getting banned from here again. Where is he?" She sighed and the dream demon pulled her along through the gathered crowd. Sure enough there he was the Monster of Derry himself declaring his undying love to a lampshade. 

 

"Peachy, darling, my queen! Eternally mine! The deadlights hum only for you!" the clown twirled dangerously while trying to dance with the fancy appliance. He was clearly black-out drunk at this point and Leech was genuinely surprised that he hadn't fallen over.

 

"Hey Fred, please tell me you've recorded this."

 

"You kiddin?! I've already sent it to you." 

 

"This is why we're friends." She smiled and patted his shoulder. Leech strode forward and pushed the appliance out of her mate's hands "That was a lamp Pen." 

 

The clown blinked clearly blitzed out of his mind then fell back giggling and drooling.

 

"Oh." He chuckled. "Hi Peachy."

 

“Do you want to say something to me?”

 

“S-sorry.” he stuttered still grinning like an idiot. 

 

"I think you've humiliated yourself enough tonight Ruffles." She sighed and pet his fluffy orange hair "I'll forgive you if you forgive me tomorrow when you inevitably try to kill me for the hangover." The clown nodded vigorously shaking his bells as he did. Her lips touched his softly and Pennywise sighed in ecstasy deepening the kiss. He was all teeth and drool but Leech didn't mind his sloppy drool filled kisses were her favorite anyway. "Wanna get out of here?" she breathed quietly as the crowd of people quickly began to leave in mild disgust. 

 

Her clown smiled wide and grabbed his mate vanishing in a jingle of bells before anyone could protest. Leaving their two companions without a ride and a very heavy crockpot.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor boy is gonna have one hell of a hangover.


	6. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise has a bad time

What the hell happened. Eons of existence and for the first time in his long life Pennywise could not for the life of him remember the night before. The clown's eyes creaked open and immediately shut them when the sudden skull splitting "headache" followed. The groan he released was absolutely pathetic. 

 

"Look who's finally rejoined the land of the living" he heard his pillow say. 

 

"Where am I?" He snarled and held his throbbing head. 

 

"Neibolt, my bed." His mate said as he felt her hand pet his loose unkept hair. Knowing it was his Leech he was curled up to, the eldritch dropped his guard releasing a long puff of warm air as he did so. One of his exhausted arms reached around her swollen waist and he buried his nose into the crook of her neck not wanting to deal with the teasing inevitably to come. He was nude, which didn't bother him now knowing where he was, but he still couldn't figure out how he got here and what exactly led to him being naked and in immense pain. Last thing he could actually remember about the night before was revealing that he could actually become intoxicated and then eating that chocolate "Did we?" He mumbled his powerful demeanor completely shattered by his pitiful tone of voice. 

 

"You dry humped me for 5 minutes then passed out." His vampire signed. "Your suit was wet and sticky wasn't going to let you sleep on me like that." 

 

Pennywise simply grunted in response and Leech snorted. "Do you want to hear about the rest of it?"

 

"There's more?" He whined.

 

"I'm kinda mad at you and we are no longer allowed at any Applebees in the state of Maine."

 

The clown groaned against her skin. "What you're experiencing right now is a hangover and if you want me to make it go away I want a full verbal apology now and the rest when you're better."

 

Pennywise snarled and moved away from her acting like a spoiled child. "I will not grovel for your forgiveness." He bore his teeth at her while holding the side of his head.

 

"You made out with the wrong girl you're not in a position to argue."

 

The clown's eyes grew wide with surprise.

 

"Yeah." Leech sat up smirking triumphantly. "I broke your nose for it and then you drank an entire bottle of champagne after throwing up in an ice bucket!"

 

"I- my nose?"

 

"You really have no idea what you did last night do you? This is great I love having this power!"

 

"You have no power over me!" The eldritch snarled at her in the dimly lit room to which his mate responded by turning on her lamp. Pennywise recoiled in pain from the bright light holding his head and curling dramatically into a ball. 

 

"Beg to differ Ruffles." Leech grinned shutting off the light. "Tell you what, you make it up to me and I'll delete the footage of you proposing to a lamp."

 

The clown groaned loudly again scrunching himself tighter in agony. "I promise I'll go easy on you." She purred rubbing his back "you might even enjoy yourself."

 

"And what do you wish of me?" 

 

"I want a whole day just you and me whatever I want."

 

Pennywise let out a long sound of pain. His massive form showing her a side no one living or dead had ever seen. He was vulnerable and small despite being nearly 7ft tall with hands the size of her head. It made the vampire feel pride that he trusted her this deeply.

 

"Oh come on Pen Im not going to torture you…. too much. I think you can handle 24 hours of being nice to Leech."

 

"I'm already very nice to you."

 

"Sure Grumpywise, sit up." 

 

He did as he was asked and Leech could see the hangover clearly on his painted features. His normally pristine red lines splintered up his faux grease paint skin and his blackened eye makeup was much more exaggerated, accentuating his eye bags. To make things short, he looked like hell. Leech swung her leg over him and placed her thumbs on his massive temples applying gentle pressure as she rubbed them. Pennywise's tired pained eyes relaxed and grew heavy as she soothed him, a purr rumbled in his chest keeping time with her rhythm. "Feel good?" His mate asked him warmly and he responded with a soft grunt of approval. Her fingers stopped after a moment and Pennywise's eyes cracked back open "I'll cure the rest of it if you agree to take me on an  _ I'm really sorry  _ date." The insect growl he let out was menacing to the untrained ear but Leech knew her mate well enough to know that was a yes. She leaned in and kissed him deeply then left his warmth to grab something on her nightstand. "This will be nasty for you but it'll kick your ass into functioning again. We'll grab some doughnuts for you to cover the empty stomach for now." The drink she handed him smelled wrong and had a foul color not unlike gray water. The clown bared his teeth at the cup. "Trust your bartender Ruffles." Leech pushed the glass into his hands "she loves you very much."

 

"You're going to poison me again." He growled.

 

"You want to feel better? Drink." She insisted and punctuated her words with a soft kiss to his cheek. "Hold your nose and gulp it" Pennywise winced pinching his red nose and knocking the beverage back swallowing hard. After his fangs shot forward past his tongue which hung out in utter disgust. 

 

"Good now drink this for the taste" his mate handed him a colorful sports drink which he completely devoured, the sugar indeed helping with whatever it was he just ingested. Her hand fell onto his belly rubbing it a few times as she combed his loose hair. "Feel better?" 

 

Pennywise grunted stubbornly. 

 

"That didn't sound too convincing frowny-clowny!" His mate teased him nuzzling his nose completely unafraid of the eater of worlds at his worst and most vulnerable. Pennywise snarled and shoo-ed her away baring his fangs in an empty threat. "I got one more cure to make you better Ruffles." She purred crawling back to him.

 

"What?" He spat and watched her with weary eyes.

 

"Some good old fashioned tender," her leg swung over his waist. "Loving," hands ran back through his mess of orange hair and her lips leaned in close to his own. "Care." Leech barely got out before making contact moaning softly against his lips. The clown's facial features were of annoyance but there was no denying the rumbly purr rising from his chest and the way his gloved hand slid down her spine to rest inside her shorts. He couldn't say no to something as sweet as this, maybe this wasn't  _ too _ awful.

  
  


Hours later the boogeyman of Derry reclined outside of a changing room, sporting sunglasses over his eyes to block the sting of the store's stale fluorescent lights. He watched giggling potential teenage meals pass by and stifled a ravenous whine in his throat. A few of them even stopped to check him out which made his already ill human form gag a bit at the thought. "How much longer?" He complained wanting to growl at another pack of humans like a junkyard dog. He settled for maggots in their fancy blended coffees instead. Their squeals of terror brought a smug grin to his face and a rumble to his stomach. 

 

“Alright opinions on the shirt.” finally his mate’s voice called to him from the entrance of the changing room

 

“It looks fine.” the eldritch mumbled barely interested.

 

“You didn't even look in my direction Pen.”

 

Pennywise groaned and turned his head, then let out a high pitched noise of anger at the sight of the sea turtle across his mate’s chest. “I change my mind!” he snarled recoiling in disgust. Leech cackled hard enough to snort and wheeze at his reaction. The more she learned about her love's mysterious ways the more she was able to push his buttons. The power trip alone felt amazing. 

 

“Pen are you saying this doesn't look good on me? That's not very nice at all for you to say!” 

 

A row of fangs split through Robert Gray’s handsome human face. “Remember you promised to be nice to me today Wuffles.” his mate’s sharp front teeth glinted at him as she adjusted her sore swollen breasts in the shirt. It felt blasphemous that two of his favorite things had to be adorned by such a disgusting creature.  

 

“Love is suffering.” he shut his eyes and groaned struggling with restraint to tear the offending garment from his mate’s body. 

 

“Are you admitting to being a masochist?” she teased him that sly grin almost daring him to lose his temper. Instead the eldritch huffed and spun her around marching her back to her changing room and swatting her rear playfully to get her to go in. 

 

“That's your kink dear.” he said flatly resting his long arms over the railing of the stall and eyeing her with expectation.  

 

“Seem to recall you rather enjoying last girl's night when you let me use my claws on your ass.” 

 

“Wednesday is the only day I will allow such things, and make no mistake darling, I'm still always in control.” his features grew dark and his perfect upturned nose twitched in a way she could see the little dimples above his nostrils. She hated when he did that and he knew it did things to her. 

 

“Why are you even still here? This is the ladies changing room.” she attempted to chide him and Robert arched a brow in that oh so Pennywise way. 

 

“One can argue that I am female,”

 

“In your true from yes. But right now Robert Gray is about to get me kicked out of the Derry mall for perving.”

 

The eldritch rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him, his massive form making the small stall feeling slightly claustrophobic. “Better?” he smirked as he twirled a lock of her fake platinum hair around his finger. 

 

“No! How am I supposed to change with your giant ass in here?” 

 

“You can always let me-”

 

“Oh no you don't! We still have a whole date to get through and I'm not done annoying you just yet.” 

 

Robert whined and sat down on the bench pulling her by the hips a bit “just a bite then. The sooner that offensive garment is gone the better.”

 

“You're really bothered by it aren't you?” Leech smirked and allowed him to man handle her just a bit. After all saying no to him was incredibly difficult.

 

“It's one thing to cover my queen in this disgusting image but my unborn young as well? Blasphemy.”

 

“Mmm blasphemy my favorite thing.” the vampire hummed as her mate’s fingers pushed under her shirt feeling the curve of her swollen belly with reverence.

 

“I'm well aware.” he purred drawing his lips closer to her, pushing the shirt up further. She stopped him before he could get to her breasts, pushing his hunger filled hands back down and earning herself an annoyed groan from her eldritch.

 

"Close your eyes.”

 

“Why?” he demanded and pouted like a child. 

 

“Because I'm wearing a surprise under this and you cant see till later."

 

“Surprise me now then”

 

“Pen if you want to have fun with this you're gonna have to trust me and wait.” she kissed him anyway and the needy whine he let out was almost enough to convince her to change her mind. “Don't look ok?” he didn't say anything but he did obediently close his human form's hungry silver eyes. Leech put her hand over them as she quickly removed the clothing she was trying on just in case. Pennywise was definitely the type to peek at his presents early. She took her hand away when she was down to only her panties and immediately she felt herself being grabbed and kissed with ferocity. It's not like he hadn't seen all this before but Leech wouldn't lie that his reaction to her semi nude form was a major confidence boost. “Fuck Pen,” she mumbled into him feeling fangs in his mouth and claws at her back. “Hold out for just a little while longer for me.”

 

The creature hissed and held her tighter. “Come on Ruffles trust me its worth it.” 

 

Robert gray returned to what could be considered normal while pouting a bit as his mate got dressed pulling her hoodie over her wig to protect herself from any sunlight. The eldritch scooped up her wanted clothes rather impatiently and patted his lap motioning for her to sit. 

 

"Are you endorsing shoplifting?" Leech raised an eyebrow at him and smiled mischievously 

 

"I'm being nice" Robert shrugged. "you were going to try it anyway dear, my way is quicker."

 

"I'm starting to like when you're nice." Leech smiled and got comfy her arms holding tight around his neck. "Home please."

 

"Don't get too used to it, I have  _ plans _ for you tonight sweet thing." He purred against the soft fabric of her hood. 

 

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

 

"You'll have to wait its a  _ surprise _ !" He giggled and poofed them out of the store leaving tags and a discarded turtle shirt where they once sat.

  
  
  
  



	7. Prison PJs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leech takes her clown to the quarry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW now that I'm unemployed I can start updating this! Its been a while guys! I'm so excited for chapter 2 and the re-emergence of the IT fandom!

The halls of Neibolt echoed with a long groan from its owner. That nasty drink didn't do that much to help the pounding in his head. Leech mentioned something about too much sugar and not enough water but frankly Pennywise was only half listening. He brought them home from her little shopping spree and was shoved out of her room before he could get any more comfort and attention from her. Which led him to his current position of being sprawled on his moth-eaten sofa with a large hand covering his throbbing temples. 

 

"Well good afternoon sunshine!" The clown heard that raspy voice of his neighbor call to him from his kitchen. He could chase the demon out if he wanted to but he could also just play possum and hope Freddy would get bored and leave. "Aww look at the poor baby! So Jingles you spend the night on that couch?"  _ Great. Chucky is with him. _ Pennywise grunted in response squeezing his eyelids shut. "It is rare that you see such an ancient being to learn a new lesson in this way." Dracula chuckled as he drifted into the room.

 

"You realize in a blink I could eviscerate every one of you?" Pennywise snarled 

 

"You said that two days ago clown and no one's been disemboweled yet." Freddy laughed and plopped onto the couch next to the eldritch. "So that witch you lip-locked with last night... you get her number?"

 

"You have till the count of 3 to get away from me before I set you on fire."  

 

"Wow and I thought you were bad without the hangover!"

 

"My guess is he's still in deep shit." The doll chuckled to himself as he leapt into a lay-z boy adjacent to the group.

 

"I'll have you know I am currently about to leave on a date doll." Pennywise arched an eyebrow in his tenant's direction.

 

"How do you score a date after that!?"

 

"Two words cabbage patch, big. dick." Freddy smirked and waved two claws at Chucky.

 

"I'm afraid to ask how you know that." The doll  groaned 

 

"I've been in his girlfriend's dreams what else do you think that little perv dreams about?"

 

"She dreams about me?" Penny glanced up suddenly interested. Dracula groaned pulling his top hat off his head to brush off dust that had fallen from the decayed ceiling.

 

"Why do I associate with you perverted degenerates. I was once a member of high society, I was a count!"

 

"Walachia doesn't even exist anymore Drac and you live in a two-bedroom apartment. You ain't above no one you and Jingles just dress frillier than the rest of us jack-offs." The dream demon grinned at Chucky's direction who cackled at the insult.

 

"Thank you?" The elder vampire scowled at the backhanded compliment and Pennywise huffed.

 

"I do not wear clothes I form my own."

 

Chucky stopped laughing and cringed "Why does that make me uncomfortable…" 

 

Before Pennywise could answer a sharp bony elbow to the ribs from Freddy took the words from his mouth. He was clearly excited about something knowing him it was probably nothing good. This time though, the clown was pleasantly surprised.

 

"Speaking of outfit selections get a load of Fangs!" The dream demon shouted as Leech finally made her way downstairs. Pennywise stifled a rumble in his throat at the sight of her. She was so simply dressed, just a black sundress with sunflowers, but to him it was perfect.

 

"The fuck are you wearing bloodsucker, are those flowers?"

 

"None of you say anything." the vampire growled snatching a large brimmed hat

 

"Can I take pictures for black ma-"

 

Without warning, Freddy Kruger was swiftly picked up and casually thrown to the ground. His attacker stepped over him as if he didn't even exist as he made his way over to his mate. 

 

"Beautiful." Pennywise purred carefully spinning her around. "You are beautiful."

 

"Pen you're gonna make me blush in front of everyone!" 

 

"Good. Let them envy me and my perfect mate."

 

"Cocky bastard." She chuckled as her cheeks darkened anyway. Dracula stepped forward briskly eyeing her outfit with suspicion.

 

"You're going outside in that dear?" He chided her with a judgmental tone.

 

"Yeah dad it's warm out and I wanted to wear a damn sundress for once."

 

"You do realize you are vampire? Sunlight is not something we do well with."

 

"Yeah, no offense Fangs but didn't you pass out and light on fire last time you went outdoors without a full hoodie and pants?" Chucky arched an eyebrow at her as Freddy finally stood up.

 

"I didn't light on fire I just drained my energy and got a sunburn sheesh it took like a few hours anyway." Leech waved her hand at the group and made her way to a stair closet pulling out a parasol. "I got this thing too it'll be fine!"

 

"And you're not worried about this?" Chucky turned to his landlord who shifted his weight like an impatient child. 

 

"You do not think I can keep my mate safe? You are a fool doll." The clown scoffed and began to play with the umbrella.

 

"This is why I keep havin’ nightmares about your crotch demons." The doll grumbled, "last people in the world who should be parents."

 

"Come on Pen it's still warm out and I've been wanting to try this for months now!" The nosferatu bravely grabbed her monsters arm and popped open the umbrella before disappearing. 

 

"I'm not helping her when she burns herself this time." Freddy huffed and snatched his hat from the dusty floor.

  
  
  


Leech spun the umbrella impatiently in her fingers as she stood at the edge of a rock. The sky was finally turning orange and purple above them and she'd probably be able to drop the parasol all together. But not yet, she didn't feel ready to drop it yet. Inside her babies stirred to life at the feeling of fear from their host, suckling at it like hungry pups. The nosferatu groaned at the feeling of fatigue in her knees and the vertigo in her head. Her sudden dizziness had her nearly falling over till a firm wall of silk caught her a warm wet chin clicking softly into her head. "Don't be afraid." Her mate mumbled moving to soothe his brood. "They'll take too much."

 

"Is this the first time you've ever said that?" Leech chuckled at the irony. The laugh the clown let out vibrated against her back and he plucked her parasol from her hand spinning it in his fingers. "Yes, and hopefully the last." 

 

"Don't take this the wrong way but its hard to be afraid when I'm with you." Leech mumbled putting her hand over the one that pressed against her stomach. She felt the growl of annoyance at her back and quickly backpedaled "Not that you're not scary, christ Pen chill. It's just hard to be terrified of someone you love so much." Wet fangs rubbed against her skull and hot bursts of air washed over her skin as he rubbed on her like a cat. 

 

"You're lucky I love you back sweet thing." He growled in a mock threat. "Though I am still unaccustomed it.." he added and trailed off as if he were pondering the feeling. Pennywise didn't come-to till the cool skin of his mate left his arms and she stood at the edge of the lake at the bottom of the quarry. As much as he disliked  _ feeling _ the scene in front of him felt like a dream. Her sunflower dress fell off her widened hips revealing a polka-dot bikini that hugged her curves in all the best ways. His golden eyes scanned up her legs over her back and shoulders taking in the sight as she idly twisted the umbrella in her hands. For thousands of years he mocked love as a weakness and he was right. He ached for her. 

 

"God damn its cold" she complained taking her toe out of the water. "Hold this." Leech turned and handed the parasol off her drooling clown barley taking notice till he heard a splash followed by a loud curse. 

 

"All right big guy your turn!" She shouted back to him and Pennywise quickly realized she had dove in without her sun protection. 

 

"*Ahem*" the monster cleared his throat and pointed to her discarded parasol. 

 

"Oh lighten up Pen it's almost past sunset anyway" Leech rolled her eyes and her clown scowled "If you want me to be safe you'll have to come in after me!" She grinned wide and floated onto her back. After a moment of silence she glanced back up to no clown standing on the shore. "Pen?" She asked standing on her tiptoes to stay afloat. A splash behind her made her smirk and turn around. Instead of a smiling painted face leech was met with a wall of teeth and a charging great white shark causing her to shriek in surprise. The beast snapped its jaws and crashed into the water disappearing in the murky depths. A pair of golden eyes and soaked red hair popped up in its place twinkling with delight. He was definitely smiling like an idiot under the surface. Leech held her stomach in pain as her babies sucked another hefty amount of her energy away and splashed her lover in the face weakly. 

 

"Don't ever say I'm not scary." Her clown sneered down at her. 

 

"Jackass." She hissed back.

 

"I thought you *ahem*" Pennywise cleared his throat and changed his voice to a caricature of his mate's "Loved me so much!"

 

"I don't sound like that." Leech growled through pain and took a bold step towards him. "And why did you keep the costume on?" Pennywise snatched her wrist and studied it before roughly grabbing the other and placing her hands on the on his chest. 

 

"You wish me to take it off hmm?" He purred and moved her hand lower as the top half of the wet silk melted off him. "Not afraid of what lurks in the depths?" He rumbled and pressed her hand to his crotch. 

 

"Oh my god you're such a perv!" The vampire hissed and squirmed but didn't fight when her eldritch pulled her closer.

 

"Yet you don't pull away~" he purred

 

"Look I didn't drag you out here just to fuck."

 

Pennywise growled in annoyance "I want my mate." He snarled 

 

"Swim around with me first you needy bastard the sun's going down and I want to at least enjoy myself a bit before you wear me out." Leech drifted away from him back into deeper water.

 

"You'll enjoy yourself doing my activity more...." Her mate grumbled. 

 

"If you want to put me in the mood faster  _ Pennywhine _ , lose the clown pants!" She called to him floating on her back

 

Pennywise mocked her a bit and grumbled to himself as he tried to remember what male bathing costumes looked like. Stripes? He did like stripes. The clown snapped his fingers forming a red and white Victorian swimsuit around his body.

 

"The fuck is that? Prison PJs?" Leech yelled 

 

"It's a swimming costume!"

 

"Well it does hug your ass nicely"

 

Pennywise cocked an eyebrow and dove underwater with the grace of a dolphin and under the surface he all but disappeared. Eldritch horror was definitely a well-earned title. 

 

Something vicious and slimy wrapped around her ankle and before leech could make a sound she was pulled under meeting a glowing tooth-filled grin that could easily be mistaken for an angler fish's face. Her eyes narrowed and she shoved him only to have both her hands snatched in more tentacles that grew from the clown's shoulders and guided her arms around his neck. Pennywise's massive forehead bumped against her own and tiny glowing lights began to rise from the now blackened depths illuminating the lake in the twilight.  _ Like slow dancing with Cthulhu. _ Leech thought to herself as they drifted under the surface rising with the lights which floated around them as they broke the surface. "Am I forgiven now?" Her eldritch purred as they floated further till they stood together on the surface of the water.

 

"Play some music and I'll consider it." Leech smiled and rested her head against him.

 

"Do you have something in mind?"

 

"Mm I'm too tired to tango"

 

"Something slow then," her clown said warmly as from somewhere a soft waltz played through the trees.


	8. Skinny Dipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnant tentacle sex anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 7 more days guys! IM SO EXCITED!

"Why do you hate the librarian?" The question caught Pennywise off guard and he nearly swallowed half the lake as he flailed out of his floating position. "Like I know parts of his story but I want your side too." It took the eldritch a moment to think carefully as Leech tried to justify her curiosity. He had never told anyone about what happened then. Finally, he stood out of the water porcelain flesh backlit by the pale moon and faux fireflies. Leech wouldn't forget the ferocity in his features as he relived the memory. The creature shook himself violently like a dog does to relieve tension. His hair while still loose dried instantly and his costume covered his lean pale skin. The massive clown sat down next to his mate. "You will not like what you see." He finally said. "I was not the same then, I mocked emotions, I was cruel. Like a child plucking the wings off a butterfly." His voice warbled through the air as the dancing yellow lights dimmed and faded away. A small hand took his glove and long black nails ran over the fabric. "You're still evil now…. but that’s what I signed up for isn't it?" His mate said softly.

 

His glove left her and instead pulled her into his lap. "I would have gobbled you up without a second thought darling." He purred his hand sliding over their brood. Leech let out an amused huff and settled into his warm silk. "I don't believe that you're a complete hopeless romantic." She joked, earning her a playful growl and a nip to her ear. "Close your eyes and see." Pennywise whispered into her skull kissing the cold skin softly. When she obeyed it was as if her imagination had been hijacked, suddenly the warm summer night was a stormy day and she stood in the storm drain on the corner of Witcham and Jackson street. "27 years ago, I was a very different clown." A voice echoed in her head. "It started with a boy. My biggest mistake." A little boy in a raincoat ran to the entrance of the drain and squatted down. Leech knew what came next. 

 

She had seen Penny hunt before. It was brutal but then again she was no better sometimes. This one felt painful to witness. "Like a child plucking the wings off a butterfly." her lover's words echoed in her head. She felt his starvation, his want to destroy something innocent. She could feel Pennywise's every desire in the moment and the satisfaction of when he got it. The memories thumbed forward like the turning of pages a girl named Betty torn in half through teeth and claws that weren't her own. A young Mike Hanlon trembled in the doorway of the old butcher shop. The Jewish boy Stanley and his flute woman, the new kid Ben and the ghosts of Derry's past. Eddie, Beverly, Richie, and finally the brother Bill who Leech could feel the clown’s particular malice towards. He craved them all and patiently marinated his meat before slaughter. They were to be his grand finale. His memories of that summer overwhelmed her. The shock of being discovered, the first experience of pain, his fear of his immortality being questioned. Then that final fight deep in his lair. She felt his fear and all the emotions that he had so eagerly mocked overcoming him. She saw and felt everything he felt. Feeling his terror of mortality and death brought tears to her eyes. Then the powerful creature had been bested and had decided in present-day, his mate had seen enough. Time slowed for the vampire and she was herself once more staring at the blue-eyed creature in front of her.

 

"Oh my god…..were the same…." she said quietly. "Our biggest fears…" cold hands touched his face and her thumbs ran over his puffy cheeks. "We’re the same Pen." She smiled pulling the eldritch to her lips. He despised the Losers for what they did to him but he would thank them for one thing, the chance to experience emotions like this. 

 

"Now play the part of you getting your ass beat by pre-teens again" his mate giggled and the clown pulled back and snarled. 

 

"That is not funny."

 

"It's a little bit funny."

 

Pennywise frowned for a moment then grinned wickedly. his arms shot out at his mate and trapped her in a vice-like grip which began to pull her to the water as she squealed insults and curses at him. 

 

"PEN NO! FUCK YOU THIS IS A NEW DRESS!" She shrieked and kicked but her clown was quick and she ended up back in the lake anyway. 

 

She rose from the water pissed and soaked to the bone her new dress hung heavy over her body revealing curves and swells in her figure. A pleased rumble left the eldritch’s throat. "Mock me again and I’ll rip that pretty little garment clear off." He snarled and pulled her forward in the water tendrils slithered up her legs from the depths. "Or maybe that’s what you want me to do." He growled as a long tentacle slipped up her thigh. "You’ll owe me a new one." The vampire hissed and squirmed half-heartedly. "I'd get you a thousand if it meant I could see this pretty sight." He purred and cupped the curve of her ass in his massive hands. "My pretty mate so wet and feisty." His hand swatted her rear with a crack Leech's claws dug into the wet silk of the clown’s costume. His hands hiked her wet dress over the swell of her backside inky black tentacles replaced his hands squeezing the soft flesh and the clown explored her other curves in the waist-deep water. 

 

"You’re growing so fast sweet thing" he murmured his voice almost shaking with excitement as his hands and tendrils touched her belly. "I’ve made you swell so much. Will miss seeing you like this….might have to do it again next cycle."

 

"Absolutely not!"

 

"Hmm then I will carry them."

 

"You’re kidding! You? Pregnant? Pen you’re already needy as it is!" Leech squirmed a bit but a large python like tendril curled around her chest. She snapped her razor fangs at him before he could reach her neck letting out a low chitter as he caught her jaw and quickly drug her deeper into the water.

 

"Little hunter is feisty today."

 

"You’re supposed to be making it up to me asshole." She squirmed and hissed.

 

"And still so jealous! As if I'd let anyone else know me as you do. They are unworthy."

 

"Then give me what you owe me." Leech snarled back and he held her cool soft cheek against his razor fangs.

 

"Say please." The clown hissed as his teeth retraced in anticipation barely able to put them away before his mate's lips were frantically pressing against his own.

 

They crashed together in a frenzy of claws and tendrils pennywise dragged her under the surface stealing her breath and rubbing a particularly thick and long tentacle between her legs as he kissed her. They broke the surface and leech gasped for air one tentacle holding the back of her head as her clown bit and sucked her neck. A chorus of "pleases" spilled from her lips as her new dress was gently pulled off her till they were skin to skin his tendrils pulling open her legs and seating her around his waist. 

 

"I will no longer wait. You have teased me enough today made my knees shake with want. Little thing makes me feel in ways others cannot."

 

"You could just say you love me." Leech smirked and a tendril squeezed her neck as something hard pressed into her pussy.

 

"I love you." He growled through fangs as his hips pressed up sinking her further down onto him. 

 

Leech let out a whimper as he stretched her "Fuuuck th-that's big- shit!" 

 

Pennywise groaned and trailed off into a chuckle. "Too much?" He sneered as his hips bucked slowly. She gasped at the stretch and bit under her eldritch's jaw. "No….never….more I want more." Leech panted and traced her own claws down his neck and into the water sliding. They over his lower back and she began to press her nails into him as if to spur him to push deeper. It seemed to deliver the intended message and water splashed as he thrust in harder, beginning a rhythm. 

 

"Who's needy now." He growled and pulled her legs open wider. More tendrils joined them one protectively around her swollen belly and one slithered up between her breasts as others pushed them together so the appendage could slide between them. Leech gave her mate a look and he made a laugh like gurgle as he leaned in to suck on her neck "So soft, so squishy." He growled as his tentacles kneaded the cool soft flesh. Leech could feel his fangs at her neck as he thrusted below the surface, each pant sending warm breath over her cold wet skin. His tongue felt extra hot as it ran over her flesh and when she shuddered his tendrils squeezed tighter in excitement.  Leech threw her head back and let him pound into her listening to the water slosh back and forth in waves around them. Her clown groaned as her claws pulled his damp hair increasing his pace turning the gentle waves into violent splashes. "Ngh...mmm tongue….out.. now!" he could barely speak his command and growled in pleasure when he felt the cool wet muscle slide up and down the tendril fucking his mate's gravid breasts. "Good girl.."he shuddered and gripped her backside harshly "good goooood girl." Leech smiled as she licked him watching her primordial god come utterly undone for her as she gently sucked the tip of his tentacle. A heartbeat later, the clown smirked to himself and watched as her expression changed when a small thin tendril licked a stripe in the vampire's back door. Leech gasped and nearly went stiff in his arms still being bounced on his cock by tentacles. "Pen...mm.. what are you doing?" She gasped.

 

"Making it up to you." He panted out and swirled the tip around her tight hole like a tongue. "Gonna make you float Peachy. Give you want you want. Float with me, love. Float." 

 

His small tentacle eased in and both moaned in pleasure Leech going almost limp in his grasp as little ball like bumps formed in the tendril. Her senses were completely shot, all she could hear were her mate's obscene growling and her own high pitched moans. The tendril around her stomach slithered and caressed their brood as if to hold them safe from what he was doing to their mother. Leech twitched from the impending knot forming inside her, knowing she wouldn't be able to hold this orgasm back. As if sensing it himself Pennywise's tendril between her breasts slithered around her throat and brought her close to him and she could feel his fangs on the shell of her ear. "Float….float with me." He hissed. Hearing the desperation in his voice sent her over the edge and Leech nearly screamed her orgasm.  "Yes..yesssss…." the eldritch groaned as her body squeezed and shuddered joining her with his own release in both her holes and face. 

 

They bobbed on the surface of the lake panting wildly with exhaustion. Eventually, the tentacles receded and Leech dunked her face underwater to clean herself coming back up to hold her monster. Pennywise affectionately petted his mate's head against him as she used him as a life ring, his own release exhausted him more than he anticipated. He stopped when he spotted a very tall very upset looking figure on the bank of the river. 

 

"Hey you alright?" Leech mumbled weakly, softly kissing his neck. "Pen?"

 

"Vorhees." He snarled. Leech released her mate and groaned. 

 

"Shit! My phone's on the shore. We can't call the exterminator."

 

"I am more than capable of defending you dear. We do not need to get Kruger. " The clown snarled.

 

 "You'll be fighting him all night I want to go to dinner."

 

"It will take me five minutes Peachy."

 

"Yeah, and you'll end up getting stabbed then I'm taking care of you for the rest of the night. I know how this goes Pen, this happens every time we fuck outside. Also, why isn't he yelling?"

 

The clown grunted and shut his eyes "The riot you started on Halloween. Throat injury." 

 

"And lemme guess he has a grudge. Fanfuckingtastic." Leech groaned as the undead giant raised his machete pointing to the spot his vocal chords had been maimed. "Guess we have no choice but to kick his butt."

 

"You won't be doing anything."

 

"Yes I will, there's two of us and one of him."

 

"You are pregnant."

 

"Just because you knocked me up doesn't mean I can't still punch people!"

 

"He has a weapon Peachy!" 

 

"And I have five on each hand!"

 

Jason had shuffled to a rock to sit down as he waited for the pair to stop arguing. He pulled out a white board and began to write hoping to get things moving. The giant threw a stone at Pennywise then pointed to what he wrote.  _ Can I just kill you so I can go home? _

 

"Why don't you just leave us alone instead!" Leech called out from the middle of the lake.

 

_ You guys were clearly breaking the rules on premarital sex in the woods sorry! _ Jason wrote back.

 

"Enough of this." Pennywise growled and sunk into the water moving through it like a crocodile as he glared at the giant. 

 

"Can you at least hand me a towel first." Leech complained as her mate dragged her to the shore.

 

"You! I am fed up with being disturbed. Peachy say  _ I do _ so we may be left in peace."

 

"The fuck does that mean?"

 

"Say it."

 

"Hand me a fucking towel first and tell me what the fuck is going on."

 

An annoyed and impatient rumble escaped the clown's lips as he tossed Leech's towel to her. "And what do we say?"

 

"I-I do? Pen what-"

 

"Excellent I declare us married now leave." The eldritch pointed at the giant then to the woods. 

 

"What the fuck?!" Leech hissed pulling her towel around herself. Her clown arched an eyebrow then grunted in realization quickly leaning down to peck his mate on the lips before grinning smugly. "Leave." He sneered and lazily rested an arm over his apparently new bride. Jason looked just as confused as the nosferatu. 

 

"I married us you may no longer disturb me or my mate."

 

"The fuck does that mean Pen?" Leech snarled at him holding her towel up as best she could

 

"I own the town" he shrugged.

 

"Oh my God. So this was…"

 

"Official yes." 

 

The vampire's breath caught in her throat. Did she just get married? In a towel? To Pennywise? Air she needed air. No, wait she needed to sit. Her stress was too high the babies were already exhausting her.

 

"Can you both just excuse me for just a second." The vampire walked to the edge of the water and promptly passed out face-first onto a large stone. Her body twitched and vomited ichor before going completely still. 

 

Pennywise stared at her for a moment then back to where Jason was standing. Then back to his still unconscious wife. This did not go as planned. Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He got married.


	9. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who let Bob Grey into a maternity ward?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIATUS OVER! Im back! I had to take some time off in the fall because holy hell life got crazy! But Im back and Im determined to finish this and get the story through IT ch2 idk how long that will take me but now that Im financially stable I finallly have time to write!

When you're on a diet the last place you want to go to is an ice cream shop where temptation surrounds you in every corner. For Pennywise staring at a room full of screaming crying infants was like standing in an ice cream shop with a growling stomach and the world's biggest sweet tooth. 

 

They were so helpless and plump he could just pluck one up and swallow it whole. No one would even notice! They're all just right there! The Adam's apple of his human form bobbed up and down as he gulped and pressed a hand to the window. 

 

"First time dad?" A man was speaking to him he sounded disgustingly confident and joyful.

 

"Yes." He answered distantly.

 

"Aw congrats son! My wife just popped out number 3 right there! Cute little tyke, those legs look like a future football star's legs I'm tellin ya! Nice and plump gonna be a strong runner!"

 

Robert Grey wiped his lips with his sleeve as he stared at the squirming drumsticks. 

 

"So newbie which one of the little rascals here is yours? Wait don't tell me, the one with the fish eyes HA!"

 

Robert held back a snarl. "My offspring have not arrived yet." He said almost ominously 

 

"Ah hell don't be nervous pal! You'll be fine!"

 

"I do not get  _ nervous _ ." Robert did growl this time. He wanted to leave not only because this human stunk of pork rinds and grass cuttings but more so that he was stressed being in this place. There was a lot of fear in these halls possibly some of his own. His mate's seizing body was still fresh in his mind and the blood from her head was still under some of his fingernails. She will definitely kill him when she wakes up.

 

"Mister um Grey? Your wife is…..well she's stable will you please come with me?" A nurse called to him. Finally an excuse to leave. 

 

"Go get em champ!" He heard the human male call out to him. The eldritch decided that none of his offspring will be participating in this game of footballs just to avoid ever encountering this loud individual again. 

  
  


"We don't know how to tell you this sir but your wife is….well she has no pulse... Medically speaking she should be dead.." Robert stood unamused at the door of a hospital room he really did not want to be in. "I'm aware of that." He growled at the confused nurse. He should probably make her not see the fact that leech was a card-carrying member of the living dead but to be honest he wasn't focusing too much on what people saw and did not see. Most of his attention was on the strange male who insisted they came here instead of home. He didn't like the smell of him and did not like that his mind was unreadable. All he knew about him was that he knew his mate and had more than just a guitar in that case he carried. 

 

When the man found them it was Robert Grey's face he wore while he stood in the middle of the road. The creature frantically licked his seizing mate whos swollen stomach flashed frantically with muffled light. No matter what he did, he couldn't get it to stop and his silver desperate eyes reflected back in the approaching headlights. The following conversation was a blur,  the man apparently had met them the night before on that wonderfully brilliant bender he went on. Something about getting his mate to the hospital something about a friend who worked there….

 

"Sir? Are you all alright? " The nurse asked and brought the eldritch out of his thoughts. He let out a very inhuman snarl and pushed past the woman "sir! We need to discuss this more there's the matter of an ultrasound and-" Pennywise slammed the door behind him. He glanced up at the scene before him; another nurse fussed over the unconscious vampire smearing ointment on her stomach as she lay as still as a fresh corpse. He did not like the way they touched her nor the smell of the bandages on her head.

 

"Oh you must be the father? We're about to take a look at the baby." She said cheerfully. Pennywise's scowl did not change. 

 

The instrument pressed into his brood and a fang twitched over his lip. How dare this filth touch his mate and his eggs. He moved to protect but stopped when little lights began to dimly glow beneath the surface of Leech's pale skin. The nurse was mumbling something about seeing babies then she froze jaw going slack at the sight of the monitor. The infant deadlights within his vampire all shined through the screen, paralyzing their victim while rotating hypnotically just like their parent lights. The eldritch finally softened his gaze at the sight of his offspring. Pride stole his breath away from him and his scowl slowly warmed into a smile. Not even born and already making kills. He understood it all now, pride in something other than himself. Was he crying? Can he cry? Pennywise was lost in pondering these new emotions not even registering that his mate had come to and had bitten into the brain scrambled nurse. Leech hissed as she sucked the life out of the woman reflecting soulless eyes at the dumbstruck cosmic horror who was still completely mesmerized by all the strange new parental feelings it was trying to process. He didn't move till the empty body fell to the floor snapping back to reality at the sound of the heavy thud. Leech returned to a reclined position resting her palm on her churning stomach feeling the happy buzzing beneath her skin coughing and wheezing as if the blood she just consumed was her first breath of life.

 

A tissue dragged over her lips and one of her eyes slowly opened to watch Robert hover over her. "You're in trouble." She muttered.

 

"When am I not." He smirked and licked the tissue before swiping blood from her cheek particularly hard. 

 

"You didn't even propose you dick!" Leech growled and gingerly sat up. 

 

"Was tired of being bothered." Her mate tossed the tissue aside and instead switched to running his thumb over her cool lips. He licked his fingers clean with a satisfied groan. 

 

"That's not really the point of getting married Pen." Leech replied quietly and the mood changed fast. Robert's hands pulled away from her and a coldness filled the air. The eldritch stepped back towards the door and Leech could see the hurt on his features even if he hid it.

 

"..........You do not want this?" was he sad? Oh great drama queen is upset. 

 

"Hey I'm having your fucking babies egg head!" She blurted out trying to get out of the bed but struggled from her size. Her mate was already getting ready to walk out. "Pen don't fucking jump to conclusions. I don't want this in the way you did it! That's what has me upset!" She felt fear in her throat followed by the pain of her own children feeding off her. Tears spilled from her eyes as ichor bubbled from her mouth. "I want it to fucking mean something to you like it does for me!" She gurgled weakly spilling black goo from her lips to the floor. Her mate did finally stop trying to leave much to her relief. She coughed and gripped the bed tightly. "I didn't even get a bachelorette party…." She could feel herself panting and she shifted back to a reclining position. "Hey, I still love you, you big drama queen. Don't ever doubt that. Can we just discuss this post offspring? I got a lot on my plate right now."  After an uncomfortable silence, he turned to her with wild golden eyes. "They look like me." Was all he said. 

 

"They eat like you too." Leech sighed wiping her own blood from her lips. Robert's lip twitched upward as Leech shut her eyes in relief "I hate saying this but-"

 

"You need my help."

 

"You're the one who did this to me anyway." The vampire groaned and shut her eyes. "I feel so gross and bloated." She felt a hand reach under her knees and another slither around her back lifting her with ease. "Who's being the drama queen now?" He finally grinned 

 

"Fuck you." 

 

"You've already done that darling." Robert smirked with pride kissing her bandaged head. Leech traced the nail of her thumb over his cheekbone and her eldritch leaned into the touch.

 

"Just mouth stuff then." She smiled and kissed his soft wet lips.  

 

"What the hell are you doing?! Put her back idiot!" The pair froze at the shout as two men burst into the room. Pennywise's eye cracked open and rolled to the side, eyeing them both with venom. "Oh christ, they killed Bridget." The doctor groaned. Herbert West lifted the dead woman's wrist and dropped it "I suppose I can use the body for research. This will be such a mess to clean, you people are nightmares to work with I hope you know that." 

 

"I thought you said you didn't work with the living doc." Leech grumbled as her mate eased her back down and stood guard in front of her bedside.

 

"Your buddy here called in a favor."

 

"The guy from the bar?"

 

"Call me Duke darlin, Duke Rivers! Found the two of you in the middle of the road, gave you a lift." 

 

"I don't remember anything after passing out." Leech grumbled gingerly touching her head. 

 

"Shoulda seen that old bug of yours! What a worried wreck! Didn't I tell ya he'd come around?" The older man laughed then placed his coat on his shoulder. "I'll bet letting the doc take it from here, consider it my one good deed of the day. Come see my show sometime kid." 

 

"I- yeah, I think I will thanks." The man studied her as Robert shot a venom-filled glare in his direction then nodded at them as he slipped out. Leech barely had time to think before being roughly grabbed by the chin.

 

"You seem to be healing slow, your um..species.. is known for regenerating yes?" West turned her head and pulled back her dressings.

 

"You think I'm sick?" Leech sat up taking her mate's hand.

 

"Do keep in mind I specialize in humans this is completely uncharted territory for me." 

 

"Well I'm human-shaped….most of the time…"

 

"I'll need you to go over weaknesses and allergies of both you and your...significant other. Something could have weakened you or the babies." 

 

"I have none!" Robert butted in with pride. 

 

"Yeah yeah lucky you." Leech grumbled. 

 

"And I believe I told you to wait till sunset but ohhhh no someone just haaad to go swimming."

 

"Oh shut up you were just as into it as I was."

 

"So you've been weakened by sunbathing despite knowing you're allergic to sunlight. And here I thought legendary monsters would be intelligent." The doctor sighed and turned the vampires head who hissed in annoyance. "Figures you are more vulnerable in your condition. By the rate your head injury is healing it'll take days instead of hours till you're on your feet. Hope the tan was worth it."

 

"Your bedside manner needs work doc." Leech muttered as he roughly redressed her wound 

 

"I work with the dead not the living"

 

"It shows." Robert nearly hissed not liking the way this other touched his mate so carelessly.

 

Leech rolled her eyes at him "So I don't know about you boys but I need another drink. Hook a girl up doc? Got any A negative? That shits rare!" 

 

"I would like a baby." The cosmic horror said cooly

 

"You already have babies Pe-.......wait…..no. oh no you are not eating a baby!"

 

"Peachy they are literally right there!" The eldritch's fangs split his face as he glared out the small window. His company looked mortified "Just one, one small soft and squealing."

 

"You are not eating a fucking baby!" Leech growled.

 

"I deserve one!" The disguised clown snarled glaring at his mate with vermilion eyes and a broken human face. 

 

"You already got my ass virginity today!" Leech snarled back rolling her eyes at the dramatic display.

 

"Things I did not need to hear at 5 am….. look I'm not stealing you rare blood types and infants for a grotesque gourmet feast. I will supply you with what you will need and then ask you people to get out of my hospital." The doctor grumbled and began to fuss with the corpse on the floor. 

 

 "Fine then Pen take me home, I'd rather rot in my own bed anyway." 

 

"I told you a couple days rest. You will live, are all of you this dramatic?"

 

"Only the pretty ones doc!" The vampire flashed a parting grin as they left the doctor to clean their mess. He was grumbling something about never working with the undead again. 

 

\------------------

 

"You should be resting." Her monster’s voice hissed from under her bed. Leech shot a disinterested glance to the floor then back to her window. She felt a puff of hot moist air uncontrollably close to her face then heard a maw of teeth open "YoU sHOulD bE REsTinG." The eldritch gurgled.

 

"You realize the scary faces are gonna keep me awake right?" Leech cooly said and heard a set of jaws snap shut with enough force to break bones in two. 

 

"Things other than scary faces are keeping you up. I smell it on you." Her clown’s voice warbled out and Leech subconsciously moved for him to join her. 

 

"You ever look at someone you've never met and just feel like you know them?"

 

"No. But I am amused by this continue." The massive horror smiled through his words as he bullishly snuggled his way into his mate’s bed.

 

"I think I know the guy who helped us. I don't know why though." 

 

"Hmm too much stressing for you Mrs. Wise. But I will help put your mind at ease when you feel better. Promise promise." Leech felt soft nuzzles against her head as her mate ran his cheekbones over her skull like a cat. 

 

"I thought we agreed not to talk about that." Leech grumbled and turned to face her apparent "husband". "And its Grey. I like Grey on the end of my name."

 

"Someone's thought of this before!" Pennywise's smile widened. "Daydreaming about your clown my dear?"

 

"Don't embarrass me." Leech grunted and buried her face in his ruff. If she was alive, her face would be hot. "I'm not considering this official until we have a real ceremony and I get a ring. Call me old fashioned but your girl has standards."

 

"Hmm as you wish then Mrs. Grey!" He chuckled darkly smirking at her darkened cheeks and wide-eyed expression. 

 

"You fucking jackass." She muttered as her clown cackled grabbing her tight and tickling her skin. So much for bed rest.


End file.
